The Burden Hardest To Bear REWRITE
by Haunted
Summary: After HArry is kidnapped from Privet Drive, the Order goes to find the one person who can help him. His older sisiter Anne. The only question is WILL she help him, or will she leave Harry to fight alone?
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapped!

Chapter 1: Kidnapped!

Harry Potter was sitting in the living room at Privet Drive thinking about the events of the last school year. He shook his head when he thought of the prophecy. He just didn't see how a teenager would be able to defeat Lord Voldemort. He didn't think that it was possible. In his opinion, Dumbledore had put too much faith in the prophecy. Dumbledore was so positive that he was going to defeat Voldemort. That he had more power than Voldemort, but e was wrong. He didn't have any power that Voldemort didn't have.

Harry was so engrossed in what he was thinking about that he didn't even hear Vernon Dursley come up behind him. "Are you going to sit there all day Harry? You should be outside on a day as nice as today is." Said Vernon. Startled Harry looked up. How had his uncle snuck up on him like that? He's not a small man. "Okay Uncle Vernon, I'll go outside for awhile. Maybe I'll take a walk." Said Harry. His uncle nodded and said "Be back in time for dinner. Your Aunt Petunia is cooking up a big dinner and I want you to be here." Harry said okay as he walked out the front door.

As Harry started walking up the street, he began thinking about what had happened in the Department of Mysteries. If Sirius had gotten hurt becxause of his stupidity, he would never have forgiven himself. If he had just listened to Hermione, he never would have fallen for Voldemort's trick. He was so engrossed in what he was thinking about that he never noticed the three people coming up behind him. Suddenly a hand grabbed him from behind. A cloth was put over his nose and mouth, it had chloroform on it. He panicked as he started getting weaker and weaker with each passing second.They smiled as Harry's eyes rolled up in his head and he lost consciousness. They picked him up and they got into the van parked on the side of the road.

As the van was driving down the road, the men were tying Harry up. Just as they put duct tape over his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes the driver spoke up," I hate using muggle means to get anywhere, but that's the only way we could have gotten the Potter brat without that ridiculous Order finding out and coming to stop us. Let's get Potter back to the Dark Lord."

It was nearing 7:00 and Harry still had not come back from his walk. Vernon Dursley was getting worried. This wasn't like Harry at all. "Dudley! Have you seen your cousin at all this afternoon?" he asked. "No Dad. Why?" replied Dudley. "He just hasn't come home yet and it's almost time for dinner. Could go look for him for me? I'm going to his godfather,.he should know about this." Dudley said yes as he ran out door with his friends to look for Harry. Vernon went to call Sirius.

Vernon Dursley was getting ready to pick up the phone when it rang. He quickly picked it up. "Hello! Harry is that you?" he asked frantically."No this is Sirius Black, you know, Harry's godfather.. I'm calling to check on Harry. How is he?" Vernon swallowed, he had to tell him. "Harry's missing Sirius." Said Vernon. There was silence on the other end. "Hello? Hello, Mr. Black?" Vernon was puzzled. Where had he gone? Vernon went to hang up the phone and dial his number when Sirius Black popped into the room. Vernon nearly had a heart attack. He hated it when they apparated into his house.

Sirius had a frantic look on his face. Vernon could tell that this was going to be difficult.

"What happened Vernon? Where's Harry?" asked Sirius. Vernon told him what he knew and that he had sent Dudley out to look for him. Vernon was going to suggest calling the police when Dudley returned. Without Harry.

"We couldn't find Harry Dad, we looked everywhere.All we could find was this. It looked like there had been a struggle all around where this was laying." He held up what he had found and gave it to Vernon.Sirius looked heartbroken as he took the item from Dudley. It was definitely Harry's. It was a letter from Ron Weasley. Sirius read over it twice and told Vernon that he was going to look in Harry's room. He said okay and picked up the phone. Vernon decided that it was time to call the police.Harry had been missing for far too long.

Sirius walked into Harry's room and looked around. Hedwig was perched on her top of her cage and looked at Sirius curiously.She flew to his shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately.Sirius stroked her back. " It's going to be okay girl, we'll find him." he said, more to himself than Hedwig.Sirius pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a letter to Dumbledore. It was time to get the Order involved.

_Dumbledore,_

_Harry's missing! Get here quick!_

_Sirius_

Sirius quickly tied theletter to Hedwig's outstretched leg and she took off out of the window. Sirius sat down on Harry's bed and put his head in his hands. How could this have happened? How could Harry have been kidnapped right out from under our noses? This had to be Death Eaters. There's no other possibility. Just then Vernon knocked on the door. Sirius looked up and told him to come in. "Do you know what's happened?" asked Vernon. Sirius nodded.

"It looks like he's been kidnapped. I've contacted Dumbledore. Maybe you should call the police. The more people we have looking for Harry, the better."

"I've already called the police. They're downstairs. They want to talk to everyone." Said Vernon.

Sirius nodded and went downstairs with him. The police were very optimistic that Harry would be found. They only worried that the longer he was missing, the bigger possibility that he would be hurt, or maybe even killed.

" Don't worry," said Sergeant Harris," We won't stop till we find him.He's going to be okay."They thanked everyone and left. Sirius was sitting in the living room with the Dursley's when Dumbledore arrived with Remus Lupin, Nymphodora Tonks, and Arthur Weasley.

"What news do we have right now?" asked Dumbledore.

Vernon spoke up first. "Harry left the house this afternoon to go for a walk. He said that he'd be back in time for dinner, but he never showed up." He looked at Dumbledore sadly and sat down.

"I think he's been kidnapped Albus." Said Sirius.

Albus looked at Sirius intently for a few minutes before he spoke up. "I think that you're right Sirius. It's just not like Harry to disappear like this. Not unless he physically can't return on his own. I think we should start looking for him posthaste."

"Sirius. I need to speak with you for a moment." Said Dumbledore. Sirius nodded and went to the kitchen with Dumbledore.

"What is it Albus?" asked Sirius. "I think it's time we brought her here." Said Albus. Sirius paled. Surely this was a joke.

"Who?" asked Sirius.

"Anne." Said Dumbledore. Sirius shook his head. They had sent her to America to keep her safe. Bringing her back here was out of the question.

"Before you object Sirius, I think that you should consider it for a moment. We need her to help Harry. When we find him, he's going to need more help than we can give him.She's the only one who can help him." Said Dumbledore.

"But Albus, will she come. You know that she's mad as hell that she had to leave. She hates us for it." Said Sirius.

" But, she doesn't hate Harry. I think that she will help him at least." said Dumbledore.

" But, without Harry to retrieve her..." Sirius began.

" That is why you will be going to get her.But you will not be going alone. I will go along as well. Hopefully we can get her to help us." said Dumbledore.

" She's going to be even more mad when she finds out that Harry doesn't even know who she is. " said Sirius.

" Maybe, but we will explain to her the reasoning behind it all. She will understand." said Dumbledore.

"But,when she finds out that Harry has been kidnapped, she's going to go ballistic." said Sirius.

" Yes, but we will only get her after we have found Harry and brought him back here. She will help him.He is her brother after all." said Dumbledore.

"That's why you will not be the only one going to retrieve her. I will go along as well. Hopefully we can get her to help us. Harry is her brother after all." Said Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2 In the Hands of the Enemy

Chapter 2: In the Hands of the Enemy

It was the feeling like he was moving that slowly pulled Harry to consciousness. He didn't know where he was or what had happened. All he did know is that when he tried to move, he couldn't. It also fely like there was tape over his mouth. He tried toscream, but all that came out was ," Mmmph!".

The sound from Harry alerted his captors that he was in deed awake.. The blindfold was ripped off of his face and he looked up to see 2 blurry figures standing over him. "Now, now Potter. You mine as well just stop struggling. You're not going anywhere." He said.

Harry was roughly pulled up and the tape was ripped off of his mouth." Do you know where you are Potter?"

" Um, the back of a moving van?" he replied.

His captor punched him in the face and he fell to the floor of the van. " Damn," he thought," that hurt."

He was pulled up by his shirt and a knife was pressed against his neck. " You're not going to do that again, are you?"

Harry shook his head vehemently. His captor continued to stare at him. " you're on your way to a meeting with Lord Voldemort. If you're lucky, he will make your death quick and painless. But, I wpildn't count on it."

Harry started struggling as the cloth was put over his mouth and he slowly succumbed to the darkness. His captors put the blindfold back on and put more tape over his mouth. They threww him back down on the floor of the van as they arrived at thier destination.

Harry awoke sometime later in a dark room. He was bound to a chair and he was still gagged, but the blindfold had been removed. It was cold where he was. He didn't know why they had brought him here. Why didn't they just kill him? Harry was trying to think of ways to escape when the door opened. The same 3 Death Eaters that kidnapped him walked into the room. One of them touched his arm and he jumped. They all started laughing.

"Aaah! Is baby Potter scawed?" said the female Death Eater.

Harry knew that cackle anywhere. That was Bellatrix Lestrange. She pointed her wand at Harry and said " Crucio!"

. It felt like white hot knives were piercing his entire body. He started to scream through the gag. It was agony. He wanted nothing more than to black out or to die. Then, just as quickly as it started, it stopped. He sagged loosely in his bonds and was on the verge of passing out.

" Oh no you don't Potter!" said Bellatrix. " Enervate!" And Harry was suddenly awake. The Death Eaters laughed for a few minutes.

Then Bellatrix said " Harry Potter, we have no intention of killing you. Not yet anyway. The Dark Lord has such plans for you." After she said that she tortured Harry until he passed out from the pain and left the room.

When Harry woke up next he found that he could move and was no longer gagged. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. If he had just stayed inside he would never have been kidnapped. Why did he have to leave the safety of the house? Harry paced back and forth trying to figure a way out of this. He was in deep shit right now and no one could help him. The door opened and some food was out in the room. Harry wasn't stupid. There's no way that he was going to eat that. It was probably drugged or poisoned. He left it where it was.

Sometime later a pair of Death Eaters came into the room and saw that Harry hadn't touched his food. They smiled. This was going to be fun.

" Aren't you going to eat Potter?"

Harry shook his head no.

" If you don't eat then we'll have to force feed you."

Harry looked up with hatred in his eyes and said " There is no way that I'm eating that you right foul git!"

The Death Eater looked at Harry in surprise. "Now Potter. I'm surprised at you. I didn't know that such language would come out of your mouth!"

Harry just looked at him.

" Alright. Have it your way."

The two Death Eaters grabbed Harry. The bigger of the two held Harry down, while the other one forced Harry's mouth open and put food in it. Harry spit it right in his face. The Death Eater punched Harry in the face. He punched him so hard that he nearly blacked out. It took nearly an hour, but the Death Eaters had forced Harry to eat the food. Harry just glared at them as they were still holding him down.

Suddenly, an electric shock went through Harry's body and the Death Eaters were sent flying into the wall. Harry jumped up and took off out of the door. Harry was running down the hallway when he suddenly got very tired." Damn it!" he thought. He was starting to see spots in front of his eyes and the room was spinning. He grabbed onto the wall for support. He had to get out of there. He started to slide down the wall when the two Death Eaters came running down the hallway.

" That was a mistake Potter!" said the Death Eaters as they grabbed him and brought him back to the room that he was in.

They sat him down in the chair and tied him up.

" That was close! The Dark Lord would have killed us if he had escaped!" After they had him tied to the chair the put the gag back in his mouth, they left. Harry watched them leave and slowly lost consciousness.

Lord Voldemort arrived and immediately went to see if the Death Eaters had captured Harry. When he looked in the room he saw Harry Potter, bound and gagged in a chair. He was unconscious. " Good." Thought Voldemort. When he entered his throne room he saw all of his Death Eaters standing in a circle.

" You have done well. Who captured Harry Potter so that I can thank them personally?" " I did my lord." When Voldemort looked around he saw that it was Severus Snape.

Harry realized when he came to that he was bound and gagged again. This was getting ridiculous. He struggled with the ropes, but to no avail. He wasn't going anywhere. He hoped that Sirius would come rescue him soon. If they even knew that he was missing. Uncle Vernon had probably called the police instead of him. Harry tried different spells to get loose by, but none of them worked. He was beginning to lose hope. He knew why he was kidnapped, but that didn't make it any better for him. Voldemort was probably going to kill him. He just wished that he'd get it over with instead of making him wait. The sound of the door opening pulled Harry out of his thoughts. Three Death Eaters came into the room. They untied him and pulled the gag out of his mouth.

" It's time for you to see the dark lord Potter. Maybe, if you give him what he wants, he'll let you live." Said Bellatrix.

They were bringing Harry down the hallway when he tried to get loose. They held on tightly, laughing.

" Harry! You're not going anywhere." Said Nott.

But, right when he said that Harry stepped on his foot hard. He let Harry go and screamed. Harry picked up the dropped wand and ran down the hallway. The Death Eaters were following close behind him shooting stunning spells at him.

Harry turned around and screamed " Stupefy!" The spell hit Nott and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Harry then fired the same spell at Bellatrix and McNair. He hit McNair, but missed Bellatrix. Harry was so busy fighting with her that he didn't notice Crabbe behind him. Harry was hit hard over the head and he fell to the ground. Crabbe and Bellatrix picked him up roughly by his arms and took him to Voldemort.

Once they were in the throne room everyone watched as Voldemort approached Harry. Voldemort pulled out his wand and put the cruciatus curse on Harry. Harry writhed and screamed on the floor. Voldemort laughed evilly. He stopped the curse as quickly as he started it.

" You don't want me to do that again do you Harry?"

Harry didn't answer. Voldemort was used to this from Harry. He was strong. Harry looked up at Voldemort with hatred in his eyes. Why didn't Voldemort just kill him? Harry knew the answer to that question, he wants the prophecy. Harry hoped Sirius got there soon, he didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Voldemort looked at Harry with an evil grin and cast the cruciatus curse on him again. But Harry did not scream. He didn't even make a sound. Voldemort marveled at the strength in Harry. If he could turn him, he would be the perfect Death Eater. Better than all the rest.

"Harry, this can stop. Why don't you loin me? Together we could rule not only the wizarding world, but the muggle one as well."

Harry thought that he was going to pass out. Did Voldemort just ask him to join him? He laughed. "I don't think so Lord Moldy butt! I will never join you!"

Voldemort looked like he was going to kill Harry. No one made fun of him like that. NOONE!

"Well, have it your way. I offered. Now you will pay the price for defying me!" said Voldemort.

And with that he cast the cruciatus curse on Harry till he passed out from the pain.

"Take him to his cell. I want him out of my sight." Said Voldemort.

The Death Eaters picked Harry up and took him out of the room. Voldemort smiled. Harry was a fighter. It was going to take more than torture to break him.


	3. Chapter 3 The Rescue

Chapter 3: The Rescue

Sirius Black was pacing back and forth. Harry had been missing for a week and there were no closer to figuring out where he was. If they didn't hurry, Harry was going to die. There's no telling what Voldemort was doing to him right now. "Calm down Sirius we'll find him." Said Albus Dumbledore. Sirius sat down heavily and put his head in his hands. They just had to find him. He still couldn't understand how they had been able to kidnap Harry right of the street and nobody saw anything. Sirius stood up quickly, he had an idea.

Severus Snape was walking at a fast pace towards Harry Potter's cell. He hoped that the Order would get there soon. By the sound of it, Voldemort was planning on killing the poor boy. He entered Harry's cell and gasped. Harry was lying there, unconscious, with blood pouring out of injuries all over his body. "Those damn death eaters!" he thought. Dumbledore was not going to like this. Sirius Black would be insufferable too. Severus bent down and gently rolled Harry onto his back. What he saw made him sick. Harry's face was all bloody and bruised with cuts all over it. There was a gash above his left eye that was oozing blood. It looked like his right arm was broken and it seemed like he was struggling to breathe. Bellatrix Lestrange walked into the room and laughed. "Do you like what we did to Potter Severus? I, personally, broke his arm."

"But now, it looks like I'll have to wait to begin my torture session. I want him awake when I torture him!" said Severus. Bellatrix laughed. "Simply enervate him. He'll be awake then." She then pointed her wand at Harry and said "Enervate!" Harry's eyes slowly slid open. He looked up with fear, apparent in his eyes. "See Severus," said Bellatrix," now you can torture him. Can I watch? I love it when he gets tortured."

Sirius Black was walking quickly up Privet Drive with a purpose. He knows that someone had to have seen the kidnapping, and he knew just who to ask. Sirius rang the doorbell of Mrs.Figg's house, the next door neighbor of the Dursley's.

"Why Sirius! How nice to see you. Why don't you come in?" said Mrs. Figg as she opened the door.

"Arabella? Are you positive that you didn't see anything on the night that Harry disappeared?"

Mrs.Figg shook her head. "I've already been over this with the police. I didn't see anything. I saw him walk out of the house and up the street…. Wait a minute! I do remember a black van following him up the street, but I didn't think that it was anything."

Sirius jumped up, "Are you sure Arabella? This could really help in locating him. Did you happen to get a license plate number?"

"Yes I did Sirius, just hang on a second and I'll get it for you." Said Mrs. Figg. Sirius had to get this to Dumbledore, it could really help. Mrs. Figg gave him the number and said," I hope this helps to find Harry Sirius. Let me know if I can be of further assistance."

"This should help thanks!" said Sirius as he walked out the door. Sirius disapperated with a pop and returned to headquarters. He ran in the door and went straight to Dumbledore.

Harry looked up at Severus and nearly passed out again when he said "Certainly." Severus pulled out his wand, and was about to use the cruciatus curse on Harry when Nott entered the room.

"You'll have to torture him later Snape, Lord Voldemort wants him brought to him right now."

Snape watched as Harry was roughly grabbed and taken out of the room. He shook his head in disbelief and apparated to headquarters. He had to get them here before Harry was killed.

Everyone was in an uproar over the information that Sirius had brought to Dumbledore. They had found the van that was supposedly following Harry on the day that he disappeared and it had Harry's glasses lying on the floor of the van. It was proof that Harry had been in the van. The meeting was about to start when Snape entered the room. He went straight to Dumbledore.

"Albus, we have to get Harry out of there now, he won't survive the night if we don't." said Snape.

Back at Voldemort's hideout, Harry was standing in front of Voldemort with contempt written all over his face. He had just been tortured some more with the cruciatus curse and he was hurting. If they were going to kill him, why didn't they just do it? But, Harry knew why Voldemort hadn't killed him yet. He wanted the prophecy and he wasn't going to stop until he got it. Harry actually considered giving it to him, but changed his mind. He wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Harry," said Voldemort," You've been very brave. But now it is time to give me what I want. Your precious Order isn't going to find you, you're all alone. I promise that if you give me what I want, that it will be quick and painless."

Harry thought about what Voldemort had just said, but no, he wasn't going to give it to him. The Order would show up to save him. He had to believe that much.

"You're wrong Lord Moldybutt! I know that the Order will save me. I'm not giving in to you that easily. "Said Harry.

Voldemort started at the statement from Harry. This boy had guts. He was just a moment from getting tortured, and yet, he still stood up to him, like a grown man would do. He was impressed.

"Very well, have it you're way. Crucio!" he yelled as he pointed his wand at Harry. Harry fell to the ground screaming as blood poured out the scar on his forehead. Voldemort continued to curse him as a loud bang was heard in the hallway. "Go!" he yelled to the Death Eaters. "Find out what that was, if it's the Order keep them out there while I finish up with Potter!"

Sirius tried to get to the doors of the throne room because he could hear Harry screaming, but Bellatrix and Avery were keeping him from getting there. " Oh no you don't cousin!" said Bellatrix." Potter is for the Dark Lord to finish, you'll not be interrupting him."

" Bellatrix move!" said Sirius. Bellatrix just stood there making very sure that Sirius didn't get in there to save Harry. Sirius was getting frantic. Harry's screams were becoming much harder to hear, meaning that he was losing this battle. Suddenly, the screams stopped completely. That's all the inspiration he needed to get past Bellatrix.

Sirius cast two stunners at Bellatrix and Avery and hit them both. He ran through the doors to see Voldemort standing over Harry with a malicious grin on his face.

" Your savior is dead." He said as Sirius came rushing toward them. With that Voldemort disapperated and left the room just staring at Sirius as he gently rolled Harry onto his back and started frantically calling his name. Dumbledore came up and knelt down beside Sirius and Harry.

" How is he Sirius?" he asked calmly.

" I don't know Albus. He's not breathing, but there is a pulse. A very faint one, but it's there none the less." Said Sirius. With that Dumbledore picked up a rock off the ground and said " Portus! Take this portkey and take Harry to headquarters. We'll follow you in a moment." Sirius nodded and put Harry's limp hand and his own on the portkey and they vanished.

Sirius arrived at headquarters first with Harry held tightly in his arms. He looked down at him and saw that he was still unconscious. Vernon Dursley came running out of the kitchen when he saw Harry.

"What happened to him?" he asked frantically.

"He was tortured," said Sirius," we almost didn't save him. Bellatrix wouldn't let us get to him. She was blocking the door so that Voldemort could torture him. I need to get him to Poppy, excuse me." Vernon moved out of the way and watched with sad eyes as Sirius took Harry upstairs. He just couldn't stand to see his nephew in such bad shape. Sirius gently laid Harry down on the bed when Poppy came running in. She all but pushed Sirius out of the way and began doing diagnostic spells to see what was wrong with Harry. Sirius watched with baited breath as she did all of her tests. When she was finished, she motioned for Sirius to come over. Sirius sat down next to Harry and grabbed hold of his limp hand. He was so pale.

"What's wrong with him Poppy?" he asked. Madam Pomphrey sighed as she started telling him what was wrong.

"Harry has some broken ribs along with a broken arm and a broken leg. He can't breathe on his own. His lungs completely collapsed because they were punctured by one of his broken ribs. That's why he has the breathing mask on, to help him breathe until his lungs have healed. He's also suffering from the aftereffects of the cruciatus curse. There is some nerve damage. I should be able to repair that quite easily once he's stable enough. "she said. Sirius looked back down at Harry as tears started falling down his face. Harry has suffered so much in his short life. Harry must have a lot of strength in him.

Dumbledore entered the room with the Dursley's. Petunia started crying when she saw Harry. Sirius looked up and motioned for them to come over. He moved so that Petunia could sit down next to her sister's son. Poppy began to tell the Dursley's what was wrong with Harry as Sirius and Dumbledore left the room.

"Sirius, it is time for us to go and retrieve Anne. She is the only one who can help Harry now." Said Dumbledore. Sirius looked back in the room at Harry. He couldn't leave him now. He just got him back.

"Do we have to leave now? Can't we wait till tomorrow?" asked Sirius.

Dumbledore sighed and said "I'm sorry Sirius, but we have to leave now. We'll be back here soon. Harry is safe. Nothing will happen to him while we are gone. I promise."

Sirius sighed and nodded in agreement. He went to Harry's bedside and gently kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back soon Harry. Please, just get better." Sirius looked up at the Dursley's and said," Take care of him while I'm gone." They nodded as Sirius left with Dumbledore.


	4. Chapter 4 Anne

Chapter 4: Anne

Anne Williams was on her way home from work. It had been a hectic day. It was bad enough that she wasn't getting any sleep because she kept having these horrible nightmares of a boy being kidnapped off the street and tortured endlessly, but now her boyfriend had decided to dump her, her boss was constantly nagging her, and her grades were declining. Hoping that her night would go better, she grudging walked up the driveway to her house. What she saw standing at her front door made her blood boil. The two people that she hoped to never see again. Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore.

"And what, exactly, are you do here?' asked Anne in a ferocious voice.

"Anne," Sirius began," I know that you're very angry with us, but we need your help."

Anne began to laugh hysterically. "You need my help? Do you honestly think that I'm going to help you with anything? You sent me away when I was just a little kid!"

"What we did, I stand by." Said Dumbledore. "You were in great danger and we felt that it was for the best to send you away. I'm sorry if you felt hurt or betrayed, but it was the only thing that we could do to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe?" Anne asked. "What about Harry? You didn't feel the need to keep him safe. He had to go to Aunt Petunias'. Why is that?"

"He was safest there. Your mother died protecting him. He has that protection as long as he lives with your Aunt." Said Sirius.

Anne felt like she was about to explode. They still had not given her good enough reason to justify why she was sent away. But, she really didn't feel like arguing with them right now. She has had a long day at work and she had studying to do.

"Look, I'd love to argue with you some more, but I have things to do. So, if that's all, I'll kindly ask you to leave." And Anne started walking up the steps to her house.

" Actually, that's not all." Said Sirius.

"What?" asked Anne exasperatedly.

" It's about Harry." Said Sirius. Anne almost dropped her keys. She looked up at them and noticed the sadness in their eyes.

" He's not dead is he?" she asked.

" No, he's not dead, but he is in pretty bad shape." Said Dumbledore.

"What in the hell happened? You just said that he was safe at Aunt Petunias'!" screamed Anne.

"Yes, he's safe at your Aunt's, but not when he leaves the safety of the house." Said Dumbledore.

" Anne," said Sirius," He was kidnapped off the street a week ago."

Anne visibly paled. It couldn't be. She had been dreaming about what was happening to her brother for a week. "You mine as well come in, we have a lot to talk about." As Anne let them in, she motioned for them to have a seat and she went to change out of her work clothes. Sirius looked around the house and smiled. "She seems to be doing well for herself." He thought. Anne came back in the room a few minutes later wearing a t-shirt and jeans. She sat down and looked them right in the eyes. "I've been dreaming about that for a week." She said.

Dumbledore and Sirius looked up in surprise. If she has been dreaming about this for a week, then she saw exactly what happened to him. "Anne, are you sure about this?" asked Dumbledore.

"Of course I'm sure! I haven't gotten any bloody sleep for a week because of it!" said Anne.

"What did you see in your dreams?" asked Dumbledore.

"I saw where they came up behind him and put a cloth over his mouth. I saw where he passed out and they put him in the van. I saw where they tied him up and took him to wherever it was that they took him. I saw them torture him till he passed out. I also saw the rescue." Replied Anne. All of that didn't happen to him did it?" Anne asked.

"I'm afraid it did." Said Dumbledore.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's unconscious at the moment. He can't breathe on his own and he has a concussion along with some broken bones. He really needs you right now." Said Sirius.

Anne fell down on the couch with her head in her hands. She couldn't believe this. Harry was supposed to be safe. That's why she never tried to go and get him, if that really was Harry she had been dreaming about, then that means that her nightmares over the past two years were about him as well. Anne hoped with all of her heart that wasn't the case. But, she had a sneaking suspicion that was the case.

"Alright. I'll go with you to help Harry. Just so you know, I haven't forgiven you. I'm only going for him."

They nodded in agreement and waited patiently for Anne to return. Anne came back in the room a few minutes later with a bag slung over her shoulder, ready to go.

"Alright, I'm ready. Let's go." She said as she went to the door. Sirius and Dumbledore got up and followed her outside. She took hold of Sirius's arm and all three apparated to Grimmauld Place. She followed Sirius upstairs to Harry's room while Dumbledore entered the kitchen to talk to the other Order members.

"Is that her?" asked Molly Weasley.

"Yes it is. But don't bombard her with questions right now. The only reason she's here is because of Harry. If he hadn't needed her, she probably wouldn't have come. She's very angry with us right now. But there's something we must discuss right now." Said Dumbledore.

"What is it Albus?" asked Arthur Weasley.

"It seems that Anne has been having nightmares as of late."

Said Dumbledore.

"Surely it's not the same ones that Harry has! Harry's are about Voldemort. I thought that only Harry could have those because of the connection he shares with Voldemort." Said Remus Lupin.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, not the same ones that Harry has. You're right Remus, only Harry can have those. No, she has been dreaming about what was happening to Harry. She knew all about it when we told her."

The Order members all gasped when they heard this. How in the world could she have been dreaming about Harry like that? If Voldemort ever got a hold of this information, he would use to get to Harry. They had to make sure that there was no way for him to discover Anne.


	5. Chapter 5 Talking With Sirius

Chapter 5: Talking with Sirius

Anne waked quietly upstairs with Sirius. This was all too much to deal with. First she has a really bad day at work, then her boyfriend dumps her, then she fails a test at school, and now she discovers that her brother is in bad shape because he was kidnapped and tortured. She felt like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. They entered the room quietly, in the bed at the far corner of the room lay someone who was probably Harry. He looked like James. Yes, she remembered her parents. She remembered them like she had never been separated from them. He was so pale, and there was a bandage around his head that made it look like he was wearing a turban. Two people looked up as they entered. It was a red headed boy and a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Sirius!" yelled the girl as she ran up and hugged him. He hugged her back and shook hands with the boy.

"Ron, Hermione! How are you?" asked Sirius.

"We're fine, we're just worried about Harry. He hasn't woken up yet. He hasn't even stirred." Said Ron sadly. He looked over at Anne and said " Who is she?"

" This is Anne. I'll explain everything in a bit. Could you two go downstairs and help with dinner? I want to check on Harry right now." Said Sirius. Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement and left, curiously staring at Anne. After they left, Sirius and Anne sat down on either side of Harry. Sirius took his limp hand and calmly urged him to wake up.

" Harry, I've got someone I want you to meet, but to meet her you'll have to open your eyes. Come on Harry. Open your eyes." Said Sirius. No response. Sirius looked up at Anne and said " Anne, why don't you talk to him. It might help."

Anne looked apprehensive. She wanted Harry to wake up so she could talk to him, but she was scared. She's never seen anyone in this state before. She quietly picked up his limp hand and said " Harry, you've got to wake up buddy. Everyone is waiting for you to wake up. I want to look into your eyes and I want you to talk to me. Come on buddy."

Still nothing. No response. Anne looked up at Sirius. " Maybe we could talk while we're waiting fore him to wake up." She said.

" Okay. Let's talk. What do you want to know?" said Sirius.

" I want to know what Harry is like. Is he like mom or is he like dad? I want to know if he plays Quidditch like dad did. There are so many things I'd like to know about him." Said Anne.

" Well, Harry's a very brave person. He'll fight for anyone who he cares about. He's been through more in his short life than most grown wizards, but that doesn't affect him at all. Yes, he plays Quidditch just like James did. He made the team in his first year. He's the youngest Quidditch player in a century. He plays Seeker. He's better than James ever was. Harry is like both James and Lily. He has both of their qualities. Once you get to know him, you'll love him." Said Sirius.

" Does he ever ask about me? You know, does he want to know where I've been all these years?" asked Anne. Anne noticed that Sirius looked away from her at that point, then it clicked. " Does he even know about me?" she screamed.

" No, we never told him. Dumbledore thought that it was best. That way Voldemort would never try to find you." Said Sirius.

" You NEVER told Harry that he had a big sister! How could you do that to him? HOW?" asked Anne. She was fuming, they had not told Harry that he had a sister. He never knew. She almost got up and left at that point, but she thought of Harry. He needed her and she wasn't going to abandon him now. " Leave Sirius." Said Anne. " I want to be alone with my brother. You had better hope that Harry forgives you for this, because I sure as hell won't!"

Sirius got up and left as Anne continued to try to coax Harry awake. Sirius walked downstairs and was immediately bombarded with questions by Ron and Hermione.

" How's Harry? Has he woken up yet?" asked Hermione.

" Who was that girl? Does she know Harry?" asked Ron.

" Calm down you two, I'll explain everything. Just let me talk to Dumbledore first, okay?"

They said okay and went to wait in the living room. Sirius walked into the kitchen and noticed Dumbledore talking with Molly Weasley. He looked up as Sirius entered and excused himself so he could talk to Sirius.

" Well," he asked," how did it go?"

" It was going great until she found out that Harry didn't know about her. Then she threw me out of the room. She's furious Albus. I just don't know how we're going to fix this." Said Sirius.

Dumbledore nodded sadly. " You're right, but, we'll keep trying until we earn her forgiveness. That's the only thing we can do." Said Dumbledore. He got up and left the room and Ron and Hermione came running in.

" Okay, sit down and I'll tell you what I can." Said Sirius. Ron and Hermione immediately sat down and looked up at Sirius expectantly.

" Harry is doing okay, he has a concussion, some of his ribs are broken, which caused one of his lungs to be punctured, his lungs collapsed, which is why he's wearing an oxygen mask, his right arm and leg are broken. He will be okay. It's just going to take some time." Said Sirius.

" But, who is that girl you brought with you and why is she seeing Harry alone? She could be a Death Eater in disguise and they could kidnap Harry again!" said Ron.

" Ron, she is definitely NOT a Death Eater. She won't hurt Harry." Said Sirius.

" But, how do you know?" asked Hermione.

" I know that she won't hurt Harry because she is Harry's sister." Said Sirius.

Ron and Hermione looked at Sirius in shock. No, she couldn't be Harry's sister. He was an only child. " That can't be Sirius!" said Hermione. " Harry's an only child."

" Ron, Hermione, what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room. And you especially DON'T tell Harry. Understood?" said Sirius. Ron and Hermione shook their heads in agreement. " Okay, James and Lily had a daughter, her name was Anne. When the prophecy was made about Harry and Voldemort, they went into hiding. After Voldemort killed James and Lily, we decided to split Anne and Harry up. For their own protection. Anne was sent to America to live with Joe and Betty Williams. Friends of ours. Harry was sent to the Dursley's because of the blood protection. Anne was very angry about having to leave. She wanted to stay with Harry, but we couldn't allow that. We didn't want Voldemort to know about Anne. She is still very angry, so I would suggest leaving her alone for now. Harry doesn't know about her, and we want to tell him ourselves. So please don't mention it to him when he wakes up. Okay?" said Sirius.

Ron and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement. Hermione couldn't believe this. Harry has a sister! He's going to love that. But Hermione also knew that he would push his sister away to protect her. That's just how Harry was. " Sirius, is it okay if we go see Harry?" asked Ron.

" Sure, but if Anne is up there, leave her alone. Okay?" said Sirius. They said yes and went upstairs to see Harry. Sirius stayed in the kitchen, he couldn't go up there yet. Anne was furious with him right now and he didn't want her to get more upset. Everything was going to work out, it had to. But right now, Sirius needed Harry to wake up. He needed Harry to be okay. When Harry finds out about Anne, the shit is going to hit the fan.

As night approached, nobody had gone up to check on Anne and Harry. Ron and Hermione had tried to go up there, but Anne kicked them out of the room. They hadn't returned yet. Dumbledore also tried to go in there, but Anne threw him out too. The only person she allowed in there was Madam Pomphrey, as she was Harry's healer. Anne sat with Harry, silently willing him to wake. Harry hadn't stirred. Anne knew what they had done to him, but she couldn't fathom how he had survived it. Harry was a strong kid. Anne suddenly got an idea. She got up and ran downstairs to talk to Sirius. As she entered the living room she saw Sirius talking with Albus Dumbledore. Good, she wanted to talk to him too.

"Ahem." Said Anne. Everyone looked up in surprise to see Anne standing there. They immediately thought that something had happened with Harry.

"Is everything alright Anne?" asked Sirius. "How's Harry?"

"Everything's fine Sirius. Harry's the same. He hasn't woken up yet." Said Anne with a sad look in her eyes. "I actually wanted to talk to you and Dumbledore if you don't mind, but upstairs please. I don't want to be away from Harry for too long. He could wake up." Sirius and Dumbledore nodded and followed Anne upstairs. They all stood at the entrance to Harry's room as they talked.

"My main priority right now, is Harry. It's obvious that he isn't safe here. I want to take him home, with me. I'll take him to a nearby hospital. There's one not too far from where I live. Walking distance, in fact." Said Anne.

Dumbledore and Sirius looked at Anne in shock. " Anne, I know that you care for Harry, but we can't allow that. In the muggle world he would be unprotected. He can't leave London. I'm sorry." Said Dumbledore.

"He's not safe here!" screamed Anne. "Look at the condition he's in. He's been unconscious for two days. He's not showing any sign that he's beginning to wake. He needs to be in a hospital, not a bedroom. I live next to the best hospital in California. He'll be safe there. I won't let anything happen to him. Please! I need this. I've missed out on his entire life! Let me get to know my brother! Let him get to know me!" Anne screamed desperately.

Sirius and Dumbledore seemed to be considering it, then they spoke up. "I'll tell you what Anne," said Sirius. " What if you move in here, we'll take him to Hogwarts. He'll be safe there, and you can stay with him there."

"But, what if those maniacs try to kidnap him again? I can't take that chance!" said Anne.

"Anne, Hogwarts is protected. No one can enter without my permission." Said Dumbledore.

"Okay, I'll agree to that, but if anything happens to Harry while he's there, I'll take him out of there, and he'll never return to the wizarding world again! Understood?" said Anne.

Sirius and Dumbledore nodded and began preparations to transfer Harry to Hogwarts. Hopefully everything would work out. The wizarding world couldn't afford to lose Harry. He was their only hope in defeating Lord Voldemort.


	6. Chapter 6 Arguments With Anne

Chapter 6: Arguments with Anne

Sirius and Dumbledore watched Anne walk out the room in shock. She wouldn't take Harry away, would she? Sirius understood why Anne felt like she needed to protect Harry, he felt the same way, but taking Harry away from the wizarding world wasn't the answer.

Dumbledore started making the arrangements to transfer Harry, it wasn't a difficult job, all he had to do was make sure that Poppy was still there. True, she had been to Grimmauld Place to care for Harry, but he didn't know where she went when she left. Once everything was ready, they would transfer Harry. Molly Weasley was beside herself with worry. How could Sirius and Dumbledore give in to Anne so easily? She understood that Anne was worried about Harry, but, she didn't have to take him anywhere. No Death Eaters can find Harry here, Grimmauld Place is unplottable. He was perfectly safe.

Anne was sitting with Harry, begging him to wake up, when Ron and Hermione came into the room. Anne looked up and frowned. " I thought that I told you two to never come in here, you all have done enough to Harry!" she said.

"Look," said Ron, "I know that you think that we did this to Harry, but we didn't have anything to do with it. It was the Death Eaters. THEY kidnapped him, not us! THEY tortured him, not us! So get over yourself already! He's our best friend! We want to see how he is!"

"Besides," said Hermione," we could tell you about Harry."

Anne looked up and realized how much of a bitch she was being. Ron and Hermione were Harry's best friends, they deserved to be here. "Alright, come sit down. Maybe you can get Harry to wake up." Said Anne.

Ron and Hermione immediately sat down next to Anne." How is he?" asked Hermione.

"Not good," said Anne. "He hasn't shown any signs that he's about to wake and I'm really getting worried. He needs to be in a hospital, not a bedroom. Sirius and Dumbledore just won't listen to me. At least, they wouldn't until I threatened to take Harry to California."

Ron and Hermione looked up. "What!" screamed Ron. "You can't take Harry to America! We need him here!" Anne looked shocked that Ron was screaming, but Hermione thought that Ron was justified.

"Why would you do that?" asked Hermione.

"Look at what's happened to him Hermione! And I'm not just talking about this time! I know all about Quirrell, the basilisk, the Dementors, and the Triwizard Tournament! I know what Harry went through when he had to watch his friend get murdered right in front of him! I know the pain that Harry was in when Voldemort returned! So don't go acting like this is a first time occurrence!" screamed Anne.

Hermione was shocked. How does she know about all of that? "But, how do you know? Harry's unconscious, so he didn't tell you. And Sirius hasn't told you, so how on earth do you know about all of that?"

"I've been having nightmares for years, I just didn't know that they were real. I didn't know that it was happening to my brother! All I knew was that they were scary, I couldn't go back to sleep after I had those dreams, I had to get a sleeping pill just to sleep. After I started having the nightmares again, I was about to start taking them again. But then Sirius and Dumbledore showed up and informed me of what happened to Harry. I knew that I was seeing was what was happening to Harry. So, I had to come. But make no mistake, if anything like this happens to him again, I'll take him so far away that you'll never see him again!"

"I'm sorry," said Hermione, "I didn't realize that you knew about everything. You're really having dreams like that?"

"Yes, I didn't know what they meant at first. I thought that I was just having normal dreams, I didn't know that this stuff was happening to my little brother. If I had, I would have come sooner." Said Anne.

They sat in silence while Ron and Hermione processed what Anne had just said. She had seen everything that Harry has been through in dreams. It's just like the visions that Harry has about Voldemort. If Voldemort ever got a hold of this information, he would use it against Harry.

Sirius could hear all the screaming coming from Harry's room. Anne was arguing with Ron and Hermione. He wished them luck, Anne has proven to be a force to be reckoned with when it comes to Harry. He saw Ron come down the stairs shaking his head. "What's going on up there Ron?" asked Sirius.

"Anne and Hermione are having it out over Harry. Did you know that Anne wants to take Harry to California?" said Ron.

"Yes I did. But, I think we've talked her out of it so far." Said Sirius.

"Don't count on it. From what I can gather, she still hasn't given up on the idea. But, she can't take him, can she? I mean, isn't Harry safest here, with us?" said Ron.

"He is safest here, but if Anne wants to take him, I don't think that there's much we can do about it." Said Sirius.

Please let Harry be okay thought Sirius. If he's not, then Anne will take him away and we'll never see him again. Sirius went upstairs to see what was happening between Anne and Hermione. When he walked in the room, he saw that Anne and Hermione were talking quietly. It seemed that the argument was over, for now. Anne looked up and saw Sirius enter, he smile faded. She knew she shouldn't be mad at Sirius, but if he had protected Harry better, he wouldn't be in the shape that he's in now.

"How is he Anne?" asked Sirius.

"No change. I don't know what else to do for him." Said Anne.

"Just being here helps." Said Hermione. "He'll be okay. He's been through worse and bounced right back."

"Anne," said Sirius," we're going to transfer Harry tomorrow morning. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, he needs to be in a hospital. I'm sure Madam Pomphrey would be more comfortable at Hogwarts then having to come here everyday." Said Anne.

Sirius nodded and left the room. Anne was right, of course. Harry did need to be in a hospital, and since he couldn't go to St.Mungo's, Hogwarts was the best bet. He just hoped that Harry would come back to them soon. He needed Harry. Harry's friends needed him, hell, the whole world needs him to be okay. And most importantly of all, his sister needs him to be okay. You could see that in her eyes. She was worried sick that Harry was going to die. If he did, she would be destroyed. She didn't even know Harry that well, but she loved him. He is her little brother. Hopefully Harry would recover completely and they could get to know each other.

Suddenly he was ripped out of his thoughts by a scream. He looked up to see Anne and Hermione were trying to coax Harry awake. It seemed that Harry's fingers had moved. Sirius ran to the other side of the bed and started trying to coax Harry awake.

"Harry! Come on kiddo, you need to wake up now." Said Sirius as he grasped Harry's hand. To his surprise, Harry squeezed his hand weakly. "Hermione! Go get Poppy quickly!" Hermione ran out of the door screaming for Poppy to come upstairs. Anne was excited. After several days, Harry was starting to wake up!


	7. Chapter 7 Hogwarts

Chapter 7: Hogwarts

Sirius and Anne watched with baited breath as Harry's eyes moved beneath hi eyelids. "Come on Harry," said Anne, you can do it. Just open your eyes." Slowly, as if it took a lot of strength to do so, Harry's eyes opened partially. He looked completely dazed. He didn't seem to know what was going on. Anne could tell that he was about to lose consciousness again. "Harry, you need to stay awake for a minute, okay?" said Anne. Harry nodded and tried to keep his eyes open, but it was hard.

Poppy and Hermione came running in the room just a second later to see that Harry was indeed awake. "Everyone out of here now!" said Poppy." I need to check him over. I'll let you come back in when I'm done." She had a finality in her voice that everyone listened too because they all left the room immediately. They were all standing in the hallway when Dumbledore and Ron came running up to them.

"Is it true?" asked Ron." Is he awake?"

"Yes," said Sirius, "Poppy's examining him right now." Ron smiled and ran downstairs to tell the others. It was 30 minutes before Poppy let anyone back in the room. When they came back in Harry's eyes were closed.

"He's getting better, but I'm afraid he lost consciousness as you all left the room. He still needs to go to Hogwarts. I can take better care of him there." Said Poppy.

"But," said Hermione, "he woke up. He shouldn't have to go to Hogwarts now, should he?"

"I happen to agree with Anne." Said Poppy. "Harry has needed to be in a hospital from the moment he was rescued. I didn't say anything because he would be vulnerable there. But, at Hogwarts he can heal without worrying about Death Eaters or Voldemort."

"How was he, I mean, before he lost consciousness?" asked Anne.

"He was dazed. I don't think he even knew where he was. I think that he thought he was still being held captive. Hopefully he'll wake up again soon and we can figure out where to go from there." Said Poppy.

Anne and Hermione stayed with Harry the rest of the night. They were hoping that he would wake up again, but no such luck. He was still unconscious when morning came. Poppy was getting Harry ready for transfer at 10:00 a.m. Hermione had decided to go with him, and surprisingly, Anne agreed. It seemed that Anne and Hermione were fast becoming friends, which made Ron jealous. But, he kept that too himself. At least Anne was getting along with someone he thought.

At 10:00 everyone that was going to Hogwarts was in Harry's room, waiting to leave. Anne was nervous, she had never traveled by portkey before. What if something went wrong? She still remembered what happened to Harry with a portkey, and although she was positive that wouldn't happen this time, she was still nervous. Dumbledore came in the room carrying as old shoe. Anne looked up at him and asked, "What's that for Dumbledore?"

"This," said Dumbledore," will be our portkey." Everyone that was going to Hogwarts gathered around Harry's bed and awaited Dumbledore.

"Portus," said Dumbledore and everyone placed their hand on the portkey. It happened so quick that Anne was caught off guard. Everyone landed in the Hogwarts hospital wing fine. Everyone except Anne, that is. She fell as her feet touched the ground. Hermione helped her up, laughing.

"It's okay Anne," she said, "I fell the first time I used a portkey too. So did Harry. Everyone does."

Sirius gently placed Harry on a nearby bed and Madam Pomphrey went to work. Everyone waited outside the hospital wing for Madam Pomphrey to allow them in to see Harry. Anne was pacing back and forth, she truly hoped that this would help Harry, but she was ready to take him to California if it didn't. Madam Pomphrey told them they could come in and Anne ran in there first. She stopped suddenly when she saw Harry. He looked so pale against the whit sheets. She immediately sat down next to him and picked up his limp hand.

"How is he Poppy?" asked Sirius.

"He's the same Sirius, he has a long road ahead of him. I gave him some potions to help heal the broken bones that hadn't been healed yet, that seemed to help. He still can't breathe on his own, but that will take some time. Right now all we can do is hope that he will get better." Said Poppy.

"This will help him, right?" asked Anne.

"Yes, you did the right thing in demanding that he be brought here. Give it a chance, I'm sure that he will get better. It's just going to take some time. " Said Poppy.

Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, and Arthur and Molly Weasley all left the room to leave the kids alone with their friend. Molly was hoping against hope that Harry would pull through this and that he'd be okay. She couldn't stand to think that he might not make it, or that Anne would take him away. As they entered Dumbledore's office, Minerva McGonagall was waiting for them." How is he Albus?" she asked.

"He's unconscious right now Minerva. He woke up for a minute back at headquarters, but he lost consciousness quickly." Said Dumbledore.

"That poor boy has been through so much lately, I don't think he can handle much more. What are you going to tell him about Anne?" said Molly.

"We'll tell him the truth when he gets better." Said Dumbledore.

"Why wait till he gets better?" asked Arthur.

"He could go into shock, we don't want him to get worse before hew gets better." Said Sirius. "We'll just have to wait. I just hope that Anne will wait. She's furious with us right now. I'm just glad that she found a friend in Hermione."

Anne and Hermione talking quietly when they saw a movement out of the corner of their eye. Harry's hand had moved again. They immediately grasped his hands and started coaxing him awake.

"Come on Harry," said Hermione, "Wake up for me. I want to see your eyes." Harry's head moved a little to one side and his eyelids began to flutter, ever so slightly. "Madam Pomphrey!" screamed Hermione, "I think that he's starting to wake up!" Madam Pomphrey came running and that's when she heard it. A soft moan coming from Harry.

"Come on Harry, wake up." Said Anne. She smiled as she saw his eyes open partially. He still didn't seem to be aware of anything yet, but that didn't matter. He was finally awake.

"Wait in the hallway while I check him over please." Said Madam Pomphrey. Anne, Ron, and Hermione went quietly into the hallway waiting for Madam Pomphrey to let them back in. Sirius saw them standing in the hallway and ran up to them.

"What's happened?" he asked frantically.

"Harry woke up." Said Ron. " Madam Pomphrey's checking him over."

Sirius smiled. Harry was finally awake. Sirius looked at Anne and she smiled at him. Finally, a smile from his goddaughter.


	8. Chapter 8 Telling Anne

Chapter 8: Telling Anne

Madam Pomphrey finally allowed them back in the room. They silently walked to Harry's bed to see that he was still awake. Sirius sat down next to him and grasped his hand.

"How do you feel Harry?" he asked.

"I'm….fine" he said in a raspy voice. He didn't think that talking would hurt so much. Madam Pomphrey came running over with a glass of water in her hands.

"Here dear, this should help." She said as she lifted the glass to his mouth. He slowly took a drink and it made his throat feel a lot better. Harry tried to sit up on his own, but pain shot through his entire body. Sirius noticed this and helped him sit up a little. The effort involved nearly drained him of any strength that he had left.

"Why don't you get some rest Harry." Said Sirius. "We'll be here when you wake up."

Harry nodded as his eyes slid closed and he fell asleep. Sirius motioned for Anne to come with him while Ron and Hermione remained at Harry's bedside. Anne came over to Sirius in a rage. She wanted to stay with Harry. What was so important that she had to leave?

"Sirius! I want to stay with Harry. Surely you can understand that?" said Anne exasperatedly.

"Anne, there's some things that we need to discuss. You'll be back soon." Said Sirius. Anne relented and followed Sirius to Dumbledore's office. Anne knew that Sirius wouldn't take her from Harry unless it was really important, but she had every intention of returning to Harry as quickly as possible. Once they were in Dumbledore's office they sat down and waited for the headmaster to return. "What was this about?" thought Anne. Surely nothing else has happened had it? Dumbledore entered the office and sat down behind his desk and looked at Anne.

"Anne, we have some things that we have to discuss with you and then you can return to Harry." Said Dumbledore.

"Why can't this wait?" asked Anne." I want to stay with Harry. I want to be there when he wakes up."

"This is about Harry." Said Sirius. "You only know part of the story. We need to tell you why Voldemort tried to kill him when he was a baby."

Anne perked up at this. What more was there to the story? What more did she need to know other than the fact that Voldemort tried to kill Harry? "I'm listening." Said Anne.

"Voldemort tried to kill Harry because of a prophecy that was made before he was born." Said Sirius.

"What's that got to do with Harry?" asked Anne.

"Maybe she should hear the prophecy Albus." Said Sirius. Dumbledore nodded in agreement and retrieved the pensieve. He stirred his wand in the silvery mist and a woman materialized in the silvery substance.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches….Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies….And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not….And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives….The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

"But, what did that mean?" asked Anne.

"It meant that the only one who has a chance of defeating Voldemort was born at the end of July." Said Sirius.

"Okay," said Anne," But what does that have to do with Harry?"

"You do realize that Harry was born at the end of July." Said Sirius.

Anne was shaking her head. They couldn't possibly be expecting her to believe that Harry was the only one who could defeat that monster. Harry barely survived this last encounter with Voldemort. "No, that can't be right. Harry couldn't possibly be the one that it was talking about." Said Anne.

"I'm sorry Anne," said Dumbledore," But Harry is the one the prophecy was talking about."

"But, surely there were others that were born in July." Said Anne.

"There was one, Neville Longbottom." Said Dumbledore.

"See, it probably meant him. Not Harry." Said Anne.

"No Anne." Said Sirius." It meant Harry. You forget the other identifying feature of the one that could defeat Voldemort. Voldemort himself would mark him as his equal. He marked Harry, Anne. You do remember the scar, correct?"

Anne nodded as it slowly dawned on her that the prophecy was talking about Harry. That settled it. She had to get Harry out of here. Now! "That's it then." Said Anne." I have to get Harry out of here. I'm not going to have some evil man trying to kill my little brother!"

Anne got up to leave, but Sirius stopped her. "You can't do that Anne. Harry has to stay here." He said.

"There's no way that I'm leaving Harry here when there is a nutcase always trying to kill him because of some goddamn prophecy! I'll take Harry to America with me!" she screamed. It looked like Sirius and Anne were about to duke it out when Dumbledore intervened.

"Anne. Sirius." He said. "We can talk about this rationally. Please sit down, both of you." Anne and Sirius sat down still glaring at each other. "Now," said Dumbledore. "I think we can talk rationally about all of this, right?" Anne and Sirius nodded their agreement. "Anne, Harry cannot leave to go anywhere." He said. Anne started to speak up but Dumbledore stopped her. "I understand that you want to protect Harry, but you must understand that it doesn't matter where you take him, Voldemort will know where he is. Sirius, you must understand that all Anne wants to do is protect Harry."

"Alright," said Anne, "I can't take him to America, but surely you don't think that he's any safer here! Look at what has happened to him since he returned to the magical world. I mean, come on. A possessed Defense teacher, a basilisk, Dementors, A tournament that he didn't want to be in. And let's not forget his kidnapping. He's been through so much. How could you want to cause him more pain?"

Sirius and Dumbledore looked up at Anne. No one had told her about all that Harry has been through. How could she know about it?

"Anne?" asked Sirius. "How is it that you know about everything that Harry has been through? Did you see these things in dreams as well?"

Anne nodded her head. Dumbledore looked at Anne in shock. "Anne," he said gently, "is there anything else that we should know about?'

"No, that's it. I should have told you about all of the dreams, not just the recent one. But I was scared. I didn't want to believe that they were true. I didn't want to have to think of Harry going through all of that. But, after I talked to Hermione a little, I realized that they were real. That Harry had gone through all that. Right now all I want to do is keep him safe." Said Anne.

"Harry is safe here Anne." Said Sirius. "I know that it doesn't seem like it with all he's been through, but I swear to you that he's safe. Especially when he's at Hogwarts. Voldemort can't get to him here. Hell, Voldemort can't even enter Hogwarts grounds."

"But, Death Eaters can. Can you explain that one?" replied Anne.

"That only happened once Anne, it won't happen again." Said Dumbledore. "I've put extra protections on Hogwarts. Nothing is going to happen to Harry. No one will be able to get him here, okay?"

"Alright Dumbledore. Harry can stay, but nothing, and I mean nothing, will happen to him. I meant what I said before, I WILL take him out of here and you'll NEVER see him again. Understood?" said Anne.

"Yes Anne. I understand. Nothing will happen to Harry." Said Dumbledore."Now, why don't we go see how Harry is doing?"

They all walked quietly to the hospital wing. Anne was thinking about everything she was told about Harry and the prophecy. She couldn't believe that her little brother was destined to destroy Voldemort. She just couldn't shake the feeling that Harry would die when Voldemort did. She hoped like hell that she was wrong.

They entered the hospital wing and saw that Harry was still asleep. Anne secretly was relieved that he was still asleep. She wanted to be here when he woke up. She immediately took her seat next to him and slowly pushed his hair out of his eyes. Then she saw it, the scar. She couldn't believe that something so small held so much power.


	9. Chapter 9 Harry Discovers the Truth

Chapter 9: Harry discovers the truth

Anne sat next to Harry's bedside watching him intently. She marveled at how much strength Harry had. He was still unconscious, but he had woken up once. He was only awake for a moment before his tedious hold on consciousness failed him, but at least he had been awake. Harry has been through so much in his short life, yet he never gave up. Voldemort will have a hard time fighting him. To Anne, Harry won't lose in the final fight. He will be victorious. He had to be. Anne couldn't lose him again.

Anne jumped when the door to the hospital wing opened. She turned around and saw that Sirius had entered.

"Is there any change?" asked Sirius.

"No." said Anne. "He hasn't even stirred at all. I'm worried, he's been like this since we moved him here. And that was a week ago."

"Don't worry Anne. He'll be okay." Said Sirius. " He's been through worse, and he always bounces back. It's just going to take some time."

Anne just sadly looked down at Harry. She was never leaving him again. He was her little brother and she plans on sticking around. He needs her to be here. With Voldemort trying tp kill him at every turn, he needs someone there who can protect him. Yes, he has Sirius and his friends, but look at everything that has happened. Harry's not as safe here as they would like her to believe.

Madam Pomphrey came into the room to check on Harry. Everyone kew the routine by now. They all left the room so that Madam Pomphrey could complete her examination.

Anne was pacing back and forth in the hallway. She was making Sirius nervous. "Anne, he'll be alright. Just sit down and relax." She looked over at Sirius and sat down next to him. " I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about Harry. I want him to wake up so badly that I can taste it. I want to talk to him. I want him to know that I'm here for him. For whatever he needs."

"I know Anne." Said Sieius. "I do to. He will wake up. He will get better. And when he does we'll make sure that nothing like this can ever happen again." Anne was encouraged by this. Sirius really did care for Harry. She embraced Sirius in a hug and quietly sobbed into his shoulder. It was nearly an hour before Madam Pomphrey allowed them back in. They sat down next to Harry's bedside as she explained to them about Harry.

"He's doing a little better." Said Madam Pomphrey."I think that there is a slight chance that he could wake up soon. He was tortured for far too long. I'm surprised that he survived at all. He still has a long recovery ahead of him, but I feel confident that he will make a full recovery. You may see him now, but I want you to let me know if he starts to show any signs that he's gong to wake." Anne and Sirius nodded their heads to show that they understood what she had just said. Anne grasped Harry's limp hand and started to urge him to wake up.

"Come on Harry. You need to wake up now. We all miss you terribly. If you would just wake up, we have such wonderful things to tell you." Anne watched Harry for a few minutes with bated breath. At first nothing happened, but then she thought that she saw Harry's fingers move. Sirius, apparently, had seen this as well because he grabbed Harry's other hand and began calling frantically for him to wake up.

"Harry! Come on kiddo! Wake up! You're safe now, so you can wake up and show us those brillioant green eyes that you got from Lily." Said Sirius. He watched as Harry's fingers began to move again. Then they heard a small groan coming from Harry. "Anne! Go get Madam Pomphrey." Said Sirius. "No! I want to be here! I can't go anywhere." Yelled Anne.

"Anne! Please go get Madam Pomphrey. Harry is starting to wake upo and we don't want to confused him. He doesn't know you. If you're crowding around him you're going to overwhelm him. I promise that we will talk to Harry, but right now go get Madam Pomphrey." Said Sirius. Anne ran to get Madam Pomphrey while Sirius continued urging Harry to open his eyes.

Harry felt very heavy, as if he had been asleep for a long time. He didn't know where he was or what was happening to him. He heard someone calling him and they sounded familiar. He slowly started to open his eyes and closed them quickly because of the brightness of the room. He tried to open his eyes again and looked over. His vision was blurry, but he could tell that Sirius was sitting next to him.

"Sirius?" he asked weakly. Sirius looked down at Harry and smiled.

"Harry! Good to see you awake buddy. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. I hurt everywhere. What happened?"

"What's they last thing you remember?"

"I was walking down the street and someone grabbed me from behind. Then nothing. It's all blank."

"Don't worry, you'll get your memory back soon."

Madam Pomphrey and Anne came running into the room and they both smiled widely when they saw that Harry was awake. "I'm going to go tell Dumbledore and the others. I'll be right back. Anne, wait till we all get back before you tell him anything." Said Sirius. Anne nodded in agreement and immediately sat down next to Harry. Madam Pomphrey checked him over and ran to get the potions that Harry needed to take.

"How are you feeling Harry?" asked Anne.

"Fine. Who are you?"

"I'm a friend. We'll tell you everything when you get to feeling better."

Madam Pomphrey came up with the potions and started to administer them. Harry immediately began to drift off. Madam Pomphrey assured Anne that he would be okay. He just needed to rest. Anne just sat there with Harry. It was good to see him awake. Now it just made her mad that he had no idea who she was. She wanted to tell him right away, but Sirius was right. It would have overwhelmed him. So she agreed to keep quiet for now, but she definitely wasn't keeping this from him for very long. He deserved to know and she had every intention of telling him. No matter what the others had to say.

Everyone was gathered around Harry's bedside and an argument was taking place between Anne and Dumbledore.

"I don't care what you fucking think old man! Harry needs to know goddamn it! He deserves to know and I'm going to tell him!"

"Anne! I'm not saying that you can't tell Harry. I agree that he needs to know, all I'm saying is that you should wait until he's on his feet again. He's just not well enough for this kind of a shock right now."

"Anne," said Sirius," Dumbledore is right. We can't tell him yet. Can you imagine the damage it would do if he found out now? He wouldn't trust any of us. We can't afford to lose him."

"We won't lose him! But I refuse to keep this from him any longer!"

Sirius got up and walked over to Anne. " Do you have any idea what this information could do to Harry. He's always thought that he had no family left. What do you think that he will do when he finds out that you are his sister? He's going to be mad at everyone for hiding this from him. We need to break it to him gently when he is in better condition. There is no way he could handle this right now."

Anne relented." Okay, Okay. I won't tell him yet. But, mark my words, he will be told."

"Anne," said Sirius," I promise, once Harry is feeling better, that we will tell him that you are his sister."

"What?" whispered a voice. They turned around at the voice. They stared in shock as they saw that Harry was awake.


	10. Chapter 10 Repercusions

Chapter 10: Repercussions

"Well," whispered Harry," I'm waiting."

"Harry," said Sirius," we can discuss all of this when you're feeling better. Just get some rest right now. You look like you're about to pass out."

"No!" said Harry. "I want to know right fucking now! Who the fuck is this girl and why are you all saying that she's my sister? I don't have a sister. You know that! Why would you be so cruel as to say that I have a sister when I don't?"

"Harry, you have to calm down." Said Remus. "Everything will be explained. Right now, you need to rest. You can't handle this right now."

"I want you to tell me now! I deserve that much!"

"Harry," said Anne," please just calm down. I'll tell you everything. You just have to calm down first."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm your sister, Anne."

Harry looked at her in shock. How could she outright lie to his face like that? He didn't have a sister. They would have told him! The room started spinning as he got very dizzy. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was Sirius yelling his name frantically as he succumbed to darkness.

"Well, that was unexpected." Said Ron. They were all surprised at the words that were coming out of Harry's mouth. No one had any idea that he would ever say those words. Sirius looked up from the chair he was sitting on next to Harry's bedside. "We all knew he would react badly. Of course, we never wanted him to find out like this. It should have been broken to him gently. You two should not have been yelling at each other next to Harry! There was always a chance that he could wake up."

Anne and Dumbledore looked at Sirius and realized that he was right. If they hadn't been arguing in the first place, Harry wouldn't have found out that way. It really was their entire fault. "I have an idea." Said Anne. Everyone looked over at her. "I think that, maybe, I should take him to America for a little while."

"No!" said Sirius. "He needs to stay here. There's no protection for him there."

"I could probably set up some protection wards Sirius." Said Dumbledore. "I actually think that Anne has a good idea. It would give him some time to think about what he has learned and come to terms with it. He wouldn't be gone long and I think that it would help him a lot."

The outcry in the room was deafening. Nobody wanted Harry to go anywhere. Anne spoke up again. "I really think that this is the best thing for Harry. And don't worry, he'll be back soon. We should really just give him a break after all he's been through. He deserves that much."

"But Anne, he's in no condition to go anywhere." Said Hermione.

"Are you sure about this Anne? He was just as mad at you as he was us. I don't think that he's going to react well to this at all."

"Stop worrying so much Sirius. I know what I'm doing. He won't be gone long and you can come visit him as often as you want. Harry just needs this and Dumbledore agrees with me."

"Alright Anne, but you let me know if it gets to be too much. Harry can be a handful."

Anne was sitting next to Harry's bedside when Dumbledore came in. He had a smile on his face. "Well Anne, everything is set... So be sure that you're ready." Anne nodded her head in agreement and turned back to Harry. "Did you hear that Harry? We're taking you to America for a little while to help you sort through things. Everything's going to be okay."

At exactly 9:00 a.m. the next day Anne was ready to go. She was quietly talking to Sirius and Remus as Dumbledore walked in with Madam Pomphrey following him closely. She wasn't happy in the least bit about this. Harry needed to stay where he was at. He was too vulnerable anywhere else. She had voiced her concerns to Dumbledore, but he had simply said that Harry needed this. She understood that he had suffered a huge shock, but to take him out of Hogwarts was just plain stupid. Voldemort was going to be able to get to him.

Just as they were getting ready to leave they heard a small groan coming from the bed. They looked over and saw that Harry was waking up. Madam Pomphrey immediately told everyone to wait in the hallway while she examined Harry. They waited in the hallway for 20 minutes before Madam Pomphrey let them back in. Harry was awake and he looked mad as hell. Sirius sat down next to Harry and began to talk to him. "Harry, I know that you're confused right now, but…" Harry cut him off before he cut say anymore. "I don't want to hear it Sirius. You have all broken my trust. You kept something from me that I deserved, no, what I had every right to know. How can I ever trust you ever again?"

"I know we messed up Harry, but I was hoping that we could talk about this. We kept this from you to protect you and your sister. If Voldemort ever found out that you had a sister, he would use her to get to you. You have to understand that."

"I don't have to understand anything! I should have been told goddamn it! After everything that has happened to me, you should have told me! Who else knew about this?"

"Just Dumbledore, Remus, The Dursley's, and I."

"What! The Dursley's knew!"

"Harry, we had to keep this secret. You were in more danger than even you knew. Voldemort will go to any lengths to get a hold of you. Surely you can see that. Especially after what just happened to you." Said Dumbledore.

"All this time that I've been with the Dursley's and they never told me. How could they do this to me?"

"We didn't tell you because we were trying to protect you." said Petunia Dursley. "I had lost my sister, I didn't want to lose you too. It was bad enough that Anne had to go to America. I just thought that it was better if you didn't know. You would have been devestated that you couldn't go see Anne. It was better that you didn't know."

Everyone looked over at the door in surprise. What were the Durley's doing here? "We got a call from Ron and Hermione. They felt that we should be here." said Vernon. Everyone looked over at Ron and Hermione and they just shrugged their shoulders. "We thought it was a good idea at the time." said Hermione.

Anne sat down next to Harry and tried to talk to him, but he stopped her. "Stop right there." Anne froze and stared at Harry in confusion. "Harry, I'm on your side. They kept you from me too. I've been mad at them for years. I've always wondered where you were and what was happening to you. When they showed up at my house, I told them to leave, but then they told me what happened to you and I came here straight away."

Harry calmed down a bit after Anne had told him that. He was still mad, but he felt that screaming at everyone wasn't helping. "I have something to ask you Harry." Said Anne. "How would you like to come with me to America?"

Harry was shocked. He didn't think that Dumbledore or Sirius would let him go anywhere. "You know that nobody's going to let me go anywhere. I can't even go to the bathroom without someone following me."

"Harry," said Anne," Dumbledore and Sirius have agreed to let you go. Just for a little while, but it will be a good vacation for you." Harry looked at Dumbledore and Sirius in shock. He couldn't believe it. They were going to let him go. It's probably just to try to make up for what they did to him. "Okay, when do we leave?"

"Whenever you're ready." Said Anne.

Harry was ready now. He had to get away from Sirius and Dumbledore. After all the lies he had been told, he wanted to leave and never come back. "I'm ready now. Let's go."

Sirius watched Harry and Anne disappear with saddened eyes. "I hope that he'll be okay."

"Don't worry Padfoot." said Remus. "Harry will be fine, and he'll be back in no time. You'll see."

"I don't know about that Remus." said Sirius. "I have a feeling that if Harry has anything to do with it, he won't be back. Ever."

Albus Dumbledore had a feeling that Sirius was right. They had better find a way to repair the dmange they had done. If they don't, the savior to the wizarding world would be gone. And no one would be able to bring him back. Without Harry Potter, the wizarding world would fall to Voldemort.


	11. Chapter 11 Explanations

Chapter 11: Explanations

Anne watched Harry as he sat on the couch watching television. He seemed so distracted, not really paying attention to what he was watching on TV. He probably didn't even know what was on TV.

"Harry?" asked Anne. He looked up at her with a quizzical look on his face. "What?" he said. He had a hint of anger in his voice. "Are you okay?" asked Anne.

"Yes. Why?"

"You just seem a little distracted. That's all."

"I'm fine."

"You know you can talk to me, right? It's not good to bottle things up like this."

"Look, I'm fine. Alright? I don't want to talk about anything. And, if I did, I wouldn't talk to you. I don't even know you." Anne was shocked and hurt that Harry had said that to her. She was only trying to help. True, he didn't know her, but he could talk to her. It wasn't her fault that they didn't know each other. Harry, obviously, had seen this because he immediately apologized. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know it's not your fault. I just can't talk right now. I need to process everything first." Harry started to get up from the couch, but he was having a hard time. His leg still hurt like mad whenever he tried to use it at all. When was this going to end? Anne had come over to help him up.

"Harry, why don't you just sit still? You're hurt and you need to take it easy." Said Anne.

"I'll be fine Anne. I'm just going to bed."

"Well, use your crutches then. I know you don't like them, but they'll help you walk."

"No, I'll get there by myself. I don't need the crutches." With that Harry walked, very slowly, to the bedroom. Anne watched him go and shook her head sadly. Harry was so stubborn. Whether he liked it or not, he needed help. Anne hoped that it wasn't too late to help Harry.

Later that night Anne's roommate, Jennifer Adams, came home. When Jennifer walked through the door she let out a cry of surprise when she saw Anne sitting on the couch.

"Anne! You're home! Thank God! I was so worried. You just left a note saying you were going to London. You didn't say why. No phone number left, nothing! Where did you go?" said Jennifer.

"Hi Jennifer. I'm happy to see you too. I went to London because of a family emergency."

"What happened?"

"Do you remember when I told you about my parents and my little brother?"

"Yes. Your parents were killed weren't they? And your brother was sent to live with your Aunt & Uncle. What about it?"

"Well, something happened to my brother. And I had to check and see if he was alright."

"Oh no! What happened to him?"

"He was kidnapped." Jennifer sat down with a shocked look on her face. This couldn't be happening. Anne had to deal with so much, and now this.

"Is he alright?" asked Jennifer.

"Yes, he's fine. He was missing for a week, so when he was found he was in pretty bad shape. They came and got me when he was found. They said that I could help him."

"Where is he now?"

"He's here." Jennifer looked at Anne in surprise. "Where is he?" asked Jennifer.

"The spare bedroom." Anne saw the look on Jennifer's face and quickly reassured her. "He's okay. He's pretty well healed now. He just has a hard time walking around because his leg was injured so badly, but he's getting better everyday. I have some crutches for him, but he won't use them. He's very stubborn. He won't accept help from anyone. Even when it's obvious that he desperately needs it. It's going to take some time, but I think he'll be okay."

"I'll help you with whatever you need. Okay Anne?" said Jennifer. Anne nodded her head to show that she heard her, for Anne was watching Harry's room. "Can I meet him Anne?" asked Jennifer.

"Not tonight. He's resting right now. You'll see him tomorrow. I'm going to take him out for awhile if he'll let me. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you came along."

"That's okay Anne. You need some alone time with Harry so you two can get to know each other, I would just be in the way." Said Jennifer. Anne started to object, but Jennifer held up her hand. "I can go with you all anytime. Besides, I have to work tomorrow afternoon. Just let me know how everything goes."

"Okay Jennifer." Said Anne. "I think I'm going to turn in. I want to be up early to help Harry. Goodnight Jennifer."

"Night!" said Jennifer as she watched Anne go to her room. Anne definitely had her work cur out for her, It sounded like Harry was traumatized, Which, considering what he just went through, isn't surprising. Jennifer remembered when Anne had told her about her parents and Harry. It was shocking.

Flashback….

_Anne Williams had just moved in with her best friend, Jennifer Adams. Jennifer had a bad car accident that killed her boyfriend, and she needed help to deal with it. Anne understood how she felt. For Anne had lost her parents and her little brother. The only difference was that her little brother wasn't dead. Harry had been sent to live with her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon._

_It had been done for his protection, but Anne didn't understand why she had to be separated from her brother. She had lost her parents, and now she felt as if she had lost Harry as well._

_Anne shook her head, as if she had to shake water out of her hair. She needed to be strong for Jennifer. Anne felt that it was time for Jennifer to learn the truth about her past._

"_Jennifer, I know you feel as if you will never be happy again, but trust me. It will get better."_

"_How would you know Anne? You have never lost anyone! You don't know how I feel. How could you? You have had a perfect life!"_

"_Jennifer, my life has been far from perfect. And I do know how you feel! I can help you, if you'll let me."_

"_How do you know how I feel?"_

"_I lost my parents!" Jennifer looked confused at this information. Anne hadn't lost her parents. They had dinner with them last month. "What the hell are you talking about Anne? You haven't lost your parents. We just saw them last month!"_

"_Yes, I have Jennifer! They're not my parents. At least, not my biological parents."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm adopted. I was sent to live with Jim and Cindy Williams when I was 7 years old."_

"_Why? What happened?"_

"_My parents were murdered by a madman. You remember when I told you that I was a witch?"_

"_Yes. You had to prove it to me, as I recall."_

"_Well, my parents were magical as well. They were a very powerful witch and wizard. They had 2 children. Me and my little brother Harry."_

"_What happened to Harry?"_

"_Hold on, I'm getting to that."_

"_Sorry."_

"_15 years ago a prophecy was made. It stated that the only person who had a chance of defeating Lord Voldemort would be born at the end of July in 1980."_

"_Wait a minute." Said Jennifer. "Who the fuck is Lord Voldemort and who gave him that name?"_

"_He's a very evil wizard who did many atrocious things. And he gave himself the name. Anyway, my brother Harry was born at the end of July that year. We went into hiding. We had to protect Harry."_

"_But, how could a baby defeat Voldemort?"_

"_No one knows, but it scared us all terribly. The only thing that we knew was that we would protect Harry at any cost. The only problem was that Voldemort had heard part of the prophecy. So he was searching for us. The prophecy could have referred to 2 boys born at the end of July though. For some reason, Voldemort chose Harry as the one the prophecy was talking about."_

"_What did you do?"_

"_A spell was cast to hide us. It was called the "Fidelus Charm". It involved using a secret keeper to hide us. The only way Voldemort would be able to find us was if the secret keeper told him where we were. The only problem was that our secret keeper turned out to be one of Voldemorts followers."_

"_Oh my God!"_

"_He told Voldemort where to find us. Voldemort attacked the house one night when I was at my godfather's house. When we got the news of the attack, we raced to my parent's house. When we got there, the house was destroyed. We found my father's body first. He was so cold and still. I couldn't believe it. Then we found my mother. She was lying on her back with her eyes open. Not a mark on her. Voldemort had used a spell called "Avada Kedavra". The killing curse. We started searching frantically for Harry through the entire ruble."_

"_Did you find him?"_

"_Yes we did. It took us 30 minutes to find him."_

"_Was he dead too?"_

"_No. He was alive. The only mark on him was a cut on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lighting."_

"_What did you do?"_

"_Dumbledore arrived with Rubeus Hagrid and Minerva McGonagall. It was decided that we would be separated. I was to go to America to a couple that would hide me from Voldemort. Harry was going to Aunt Petunias and Uncle Vernon's."_

"_But why?"_

"_It was safest. Voldemort didn't know about me, so he would never come looking for me."_

"_But, what about Harry?"_

"_As long as Harry stayed with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, he would be safe. Neither Voldemort, nor his followers would be able to harm him there. And they were right, he's been safe."_

"_Oh Anne! I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say."_

"_It's alright. As long as Harry's safe, I'll be fine. Now let me help you."_

End Flashback.

Harry started to wake up slowly. He looked around the unfamiliar room. He was starting to panic when he suddenly started remembering where he was. He had come to Anne's house in California. As he got out of bed Anne knocked on the door.

"Come in." Harry said wearily. Anne was all smiles as she walked into the room with a breakfast tray in her hands.

"Harry, sit back down. You can eat breakfast in here. Okay?"

"Thanks." Said Harry as he sat back down. Anne handed him his food. He wasn't really hungry, but something told him that if he didn't eat some of this, Anne would have a fit. The breakfast looked good. It was pancakes with bacon and eggs. Harry didn't know if he could even eat all of this. Anne apparently had seen this written all over his face. "Don't worry Harry. You don't have to eat all of it. Just eat what you can. Okay? It'll help with your recovery."

Anne had left the room allowing Harry to eat in peace. Anne knew that Harry would come out when he was ready. She looked up as Jennifer entered the room. Jennifer saw Anne and smiled.

"Hey Anne." Said Jennifer happily. "How's Harry?"

"He seems okay. He's eating breakfast right now." Jennifer looked around the kitchen and a shocked expression came across her face. "Did you cook?" Anne shook her head yes and smiled. "You must really want to help Harry. You NEVER cook. Not even for yourself. You usually just pick something up from a restaurant." Anne smiled. Jennifer was right, of course. She really never cooked. She just felt that it would help Harry if she did small things like that. Maybe he would calm down a little and start to talk to her.

Anne and Jennifer sat down at the kitchen table and began to talk about the different things that they were going to do today. "I think I'll take Harry out today. Maybe I'll take him to the movies or to the mall. Anything that he might think is fun." Said Anne.

"He should like that. I would suggest taking him to an amusement park, but you said that he can't walk very well right now. So, that may not be such a good idea. Aren't you supposed to go to that Evanescence concert tonight with Paul? You could take Harry with the two of you. I'm sure he'd enjoy that." Said Jennifer.

"No. I'm not going. Paul and I broke up."

"I'm so sorry Anne. You really loved him didn't you?"

"Yes. I did."

"Well, what happened?"

"He wanted more than I could give him right now."

"What do you mean?"

"He asked me to marry him and I'm just not ready for that yet. So we broke up." Jennifer and Anne continued to talk for awhile longer. They both looked up as Harry, slowly, entered the room. Anne ran over to help him as he was still limping pretty badly, but Harry refused her help.

"I can get it Anne!" screamed Harry. Anne stopped and watched Harry as he slowly made his way to the kitchen table.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Anne. Harry said yes and continued to stare out of the window. "Harry? I'd like you to meet someone." No response came from Harry. None at all. "Harry? This is Jennifer Adams. My roommate and my best friend." Harry looked up at Jennifer with a blank look on his face. "Hello." Said Harry.

Jennifer couldn't help but see the pain in his eyes. "It's nice to meet you Harry. Are you okay? You seem to be in a bit of pain."

"I'm fine. My leg hurts like a bitch right now, but it will go away. Thanks though."

"Harry. Why didn't you say that you were in pain? Let me get some pain relieving potion for you." Said Anne. Jennifer watched as Anne gave Harry the potion and helped to sit down on the couch. Anne was right thought Jennifer. Harry keeps himself closed off. He's so distant. Anne definitely has her work cut out for her, but she wasn't going to go through all of this alone. She was going to help Anne with whatever she needs to help Harry. Harry was going to be okay. She was going to make certain of it.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter.Review so I can get your opinion on Jennifer. She is going to play a huge role later in the story, and she might be evil. I haven't decided on that yet. I'm already working on the next chapter. It's called "Something Different". Harry is finally going to have some fun. I'll update it as soon as I can.


	12. Chapter 12 Something Different

Chapter 12: Something Different

Anne helped Harry into the car and they left. "So, where are we going?" asked Harry. Anne had asked him to get ready so they could go out, but she didn't tell him where they were going.

"Well, after I stop by work and talk to talk to my boss, I thought that we might go to a movie and then go out to eat. If that's okay with you." Anne noticed the apprehensive look on Harry's face. "It'll be fun Harry. I'll even let you pick the movie. "Said Anne.

"Okay." Said Harry. "That sounds like it might be fun. I did see a commercial for a movie that might be interesting, if that's okay?"

"Sure. What movie was it?"

"It was Silent Hill. It's a horror movie, but it looked pretty good, but if you don't want to see it I can pick something else."

"No, that sounds good. I've been wanting to see that myself. I've played the video game before. It's fun. In fact, I have that game for my XBOX at home. You're welcome to play it if you want."

"Cool, I'd like that." They talked about different things during the car ride. They pulled up to where Anne worked and went inside. Harry liked this place. It was a clothing store called Hot Topic. He looked around at all the different styles of clothing they sold there. "Harry," said Anne," come here." Harry slowly walked over to where Anne was talking to her boss.

"Sam, this is my brother Harry." Said Anne. Sam looked at Anne in surprise. "Is this the brother you told me about a couple of years ago?" asked Sam.

"Yes. This is him. He's staying with me for awhile so I'm going to need to take an extended leave of absence from work. I hope you understand."

"By all means Anne? You do what is necessary for Harry. Take all the time you need."

"Thanks Sam. I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem, but I think that maybe it's time for you to get going."

"Why?"

"Harry doesn't look like he feels too well. Has something happened to him?"

"He'll be okay Sam. You're right though. I'm going to get going." Anne said as she turned around to see Harry leaning against one of the shelves. "Harry? Are you ready to go? We need to leave now if we're going to make it to the movie in time." Harry nodded and turned to leave. Sam watched as Anne and Harry left with a smile on his face.

Anne and Harry were having a wonderful time today. They had just gotten out of the movie and were sitting at their table at the restaurant, waiting for their food. Anne told Harry about what her life has been like in America. Harry was now telling her about his life at Hogwarts.

"So, you mean to tell me, that in you got on the Quidditch team in your first year? I thought that first years aren't allowed on the team?"

"They're normally not, but they bent the rules so I could play."

"How did your first game go?"

"We won. I caught the snitch in my mouth though. It was weird. In my second year a bludger smashed into my arm and broke it as I was reaching for the snitch. I caught the snitch in my other hand though. We had this inept Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who tried to heal my arm, but he ended up removing all of the bones in my arm instead. I spent a night in the hospital wing over that."

"He removed the bones in your arm?"

"Yeah. He was a stupid git. Anyway, in my third year I fell over a hundred feet from my broomstick."

"What!"

"Yeah. About a hundred Dementors came on top the field and it caused me to pass out. I woke up in the hospital wing a few hours later. That's the only time I didn't catch the snitch. Fourth year there was no Quidditch because of the Triwizard Tournament. Then in fifth year we won the game, but I got a lifelong ban from the team because I beat the hell out of Draco Malfoy."

"Why did you do that?"

"He was talking about Mum. He started off talking about my best friend, Ron Weasleys Mum, but then he started talking about my Mum. I tried to ignore it, but my anger got the best of me. Dumbledore says that I'll be allowed back on the team this year though. The teacher who banned me from the team no longer teaches at Hogwarts."

"Sounds like you really enjoy it at Hogwarts."

"I do. It's really a lot of fun, and I have great friends there. I just don't like that there's always someone trying to kill me."

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Every year someone tries to do something to me. In my first year I had to face a possessed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. In my second year I had to face Voldemort, or a memory of him. It's really difficult to explain that one. Then in my third year Sirius Escaped from Azkaban, you knew that he had been in Azkaban right?"

"Yeah, I knew about that. It surprised me when I found out about it."

"Anyway, at the end of the year I found out about Peter Pettigrew. He was our parent's secret keeper, not Sirius. He betrayed them by telling Voldemort where to find them. We were going to take him to the Minister of Magic, but he got away when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf."

""Professor Lupin? Is that Remus Lupin?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I remember him. He was a nice guy."

"Still is. He's always been my favorite teacher at Hogwarts."

"What did he teach?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. He taught me how to cast the patrnus charm that year so that I could fight off the Dementors."

"You can cast that! Most grown wizards have a hard time with that. What form does your patronus take?"

"A stag."

A stag? Isn't that what animagus form Dad turned into?"

"Yeah, it was. Anyway, in year four we had that Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts. No one under 17 was allowed to enter, but someone entered my name and I had no choice when my name came out of the goblet of fire. I had to compete."

"Who entered your name in the goblet of fire?"

"There was a Death Eater disguised as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He entered my name into the tournament. We had to face three extremely dangerous tasks."

"What? What did you have to do?"

"The first task we had to retrieve a golden egg. I know that sounds easy, but it wasn't. It was guarded by a dragon." Harry looked at Anne and saw that the color had drained from her face. He laughed. It did sound scary. "Don't worry. Nothing happened. My arm was a little cut up, but that's all. The second task was an underwater event. I had to retrieve something that had been taken. It ended up being my best friend, Ron Weasley. Then, the third task was a maze, with the Triwizard Cup placed in the center of the maze. The cup ended up being a portkey and it transported me and Cedric Diggory to a graveyard. It had been a trap. This was the reason that my name had been entered, to bring me to Voldemort."

Anne saw that Harry's eyes had tears in them. "Harry, if this is too painful you don't have to tell me."

"It's okay. I've held onto this for so long, it feels good to let it out. Peter Pettigrew was there with Voldemort. Peter killed Cedric and tied me to a headstone. They performed a ritual to get Voldemort his body back. They took bone from Voldemort's father, Pettigrew's left hand, and blood from me."

"Why did they use your blood?"

"Voldemort said that it would make him stronger than he was before. That he would have the same protection that I had, and he was right. He could touch me without hurting himself. We dueled, but our wands did something funny. Our wands connected."

"Why did they do that?"

"Our wands share the same core, a phoenix tail feather. I saw people that Voldemort had killed come out of the end of his wand. I saw Cedric, Frank Bryce, Bertha Jorkins, and…"

"You saw our parents, didn't you?"

"Yes. They told me that they would buy me some time so that I could get away. I used the portkey that had brought me and Cedric there to return to Hogwarts with Cedric's body. I ended up having to stay in the hospital wing for a few days to recover."

Harry stopped there. He didn't think that he was ready to go any further. "It'll be alright Harry. I'm going to keep you safe. When you go back to school, I'm going with you. I'm going to make sure that something like that never happens again. Okay?" Harry nodded as he got into the car. The ride home was very quiet. Anne kept looking over at Harry with worry. He looked so sad and lost. There had to be something that she could do that would make Harry feel better. When they walked through the door at Anne's house, they saw that Jennifer was sitting at the kitchen table talking to someone.

"Anne! Harry! I'm glad you're home. This man says that he knows you." Harry stared at the man with apprehension. Why would Jennifer let someone in the house that she didn't know? Anne. Apparently thought the same thing that Harry did. "Jennifer! How could you let someone in the house that you didn't know! Especially after what happened to Harry."

The man finally spoke up. "Calm down you two. Everything's okay." Harry and Anne looked quizzically at the man, but a smile finally spread over Harry's face. "Sirius!" said Harry. Anne looked over and smiled herself. It was Sirius Black. Harry started to run over to him, but he stopped as pain flared through his leg and he collapsed. Sirius, Jennifer, and Anne ran over to Harry.

"Harry! Are you okay?" said Sirius frantically. Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Sirius. Sirius could see the pain in his eyes. Harry was suffering terribly. The pain in Harry's leg reached such a pitch that he looked like he was going to pass out.

"Let's get him to bed." Said Sirius. Sirius moved one arm under Harry's legs and the one behind his shoulders and gently picked him up. Harry moaned as Sirius took him to his room. His head rested against Sirius' chest. As Sirius laid him gently on the bed he noticed that Harry was close to passing out.

"Harry?" said Anne. "I need you to stay awake for me, okay? I need to give you some medicine." Harry slowly nodded to show that he had heard her. Jennifer came running in with the potion and handed it to Anne. Sirius propped Harry up so he could take the potion and gently tilted his head back as Anne poured the potion down his throat. Harry's eyes closed as the potion took effect. They left the room once Harry was resting comfortably.

"How has he been?" asked Sirius.

"Quiet. He hasn't talked at all the whole time that he's been here. That is, until today." Said Anne. Sirius looked up at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, we went out today and he talked to me for awhile. He told me about Quidditch and everything that's happened in his first four years at Hogwarts. He couldn't talk about his fifth year. He acted like it was still very painful. What happened to him Sirius? I know that you know."

"I do know Anne, but I don't know if I should be the one to tell you."

"Sirius, I'll find out sooner or later. Just tell me."

"Alright. Harry had a very rough year last year. The Ministry of Magic didn't want to believe that Voldemort had returned. They did everything they could to discredit Harry and Dumbledore. Cornelius Fudge even appointed a Ministry official as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"What! How could they do that?" said Anne.

"Fudge had this crazy idea that Dumbledore wanted to take his job. It was stupid really. Anyway, this teacher that he appointed wasn't teaching them anything at all. So, Harry's friends, Ron and Hermione, urged Harry to teach anyone who wanted to learn how to defend themselves. He taught them really well. They were discovered and Umbridge tried to have Harry expelled, but Dumbledore told them it was his idea. So Dumbledore left the school and Umbridge took over."

"Oh my God!" said Jennifer.

"That wasn't the worst of it though. Voldemort had been sending Harry images through the scar on his forehead. It was very painful for Harry. It made him very sick and on the verge of passing out every time it happened. Plus, Umbridge was giving Harry detentions on a regular basis. During these detentions, she made him write lines."

"That doesn't sound so bad. Writing lines." Said Jennifer.

"It was bad. She made him use a blood quill. That cuts the lines he's written into his hand. Look at the scars on his right hand."

Anne and Jennifer looked at Harry's hand and noticed the words _"I must not tell lies"_ on the top of his hand. Anne started to sob quietly. Harry had been through so much. It wasn't fair. He's just a kid.

"Anyway, it got worse. During one of his OWL exams Voldemort sent him a nasty vision that caused him to collapse in the middle of the exam."

"What was it?" asked Anne.

"In this vision Voldemort lead Harry to believe that I was a prisoner and that he was going to kill me. Of course Harry thought that it was true so he raced to the Department of Mysteries to save me only to find out that it was a trap. Death Eaters were there waiting for Harry. They hadn't counted on the fact that Harry's friends would come along. There was a huge fight and some of Harry's friends were hurt."

"Oh no! Are they okay?" asked Anne.

"They're fine. Harry thought that I had been killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, so he chased her. Fully intending on killing her."

"What happened to you?" asked Anne.

"I was hit by a stray stunner. I was just knocked out. When they revived me they told me where Harry had gone. So I went after him. When I got there I saw Harry standing in the corner and Dumbledore was dueling Voldemort. Voldemort finally fled and we thought that everything was over, but then Voldemort tried to possess Harry. He couldn't hold it though, and had to leave. When he left Harry's body, Harry fell to the floor unconscious. We tried to revive him, but he wouldn't wake up. We took him and his friends back to Hogwarts. He was unconscious for two days before he finally woke up. After he saw that his friends were okay, Dumbledore took him to his office and explained everything to him."

"Everything?" said Jennifer.

"He told about the prophecy Anne."

"He told him? How did he take it?"

"Not well. He destroyed Dumbledore's office. That's how mad he was. So now do you see why Harry couldn't tell you about year five?"

"Yeah. I understand now. I'll just have to be here for him when he's ready to talk. And I will. He doesn't have to feel like he's alone ever again."

"You do realize that the fact that Harry talked to you at all is an amazing accomplishment."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry doesn't talk about any of this to anybody. Not even Ron and Hermione. He keeps a lot of things bottled up. So, thank you. You've really helped him. And I', happy about that."

"He's my brother. Did you expect any less?"

"Of course not. So, you said that you went out. What did you do?"

"Well, I stopped by my work to talk to my boss. Then we went to see a movie and finally got something to eat."

"What movie did you see?" asked Jennifer." If I know you Anne, you dragged Harry to some lovey dovey movie."

"Actually, Harry chose the movie. We went to see Silent Hill."

"Really? You took Harry to that? Wow!" said Jennifer.

"It was really good Jennifer. I really enjoyed it. Besides, I've played the video game you know. After the movie we had dinner at Fatz Café. That's when Harry and I did a lot of our talking. After we ate I saw that Harry was getting tired so we came home. We were going to hook up the XBOX and play that Silent Hill video game, but I guess that's out now. I really hope that Harry is okay."

"He'll be fine Anne. Maybe tomorrow you two can play that game." Said Jennifer.

"What is Silent Hill?" asked Sirius. Anne laughed as Jennifer began to explain to Sirius what Silent Hill was.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Review and let me know what you think. It might be a little while before I update again because I have finals this week, but don't worry. I will update.


	13. Chapter 13 The Curse

Chapter 13: The Curse

Anne was sitting in her bedroom thinking about Harry. He had been doing so well, and then he just collapsed! Sure, he has a hurt leg, but damn. His leg had just been broken, hadn't it? They hadn't been able to fully heal it using magic, so it was still very painful, but he shouldn't have collapsed like that. One things for sure, she was going to find out! She wasn't going to allow Harry to suffer any more than he already had.

When Anne walked into the kitchen she saw Sirius and Jennifer were sitting at the kitchen table talking quietly. They looked up as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Anne!" said Jennifer. "How are you this morning?" Anne shrugged her shoulders in response. "Okay I guess..." said Anne. She looked over at Sirius and smiled. "Good morning Sirius."

"Morning Anne. Have you checked on Harry yet?"

"Not yet. I was about to though, if you want to come along. I'm sure he'd like it if you were there." Sirius shook his head and got up from the kitchen table. They walked into Harry's room and saw that he was still asleep. Anne put her hand on his forehead and jumped back in surprise. He was burning up!

"Sirius! He has a fever!" Sirius ran to the other side of his bed and put his hand to Harry's forehead. Anne was right. Harry was running a fever that was dangerously high.

"Anne! I'm going to go get Madam Pomphrey. You try to wake Harry up. He'll need to be awake when Madam Pomphrey gets here." Anne nodded her head vigorously as she tried to wake up Harry. "Harry, you need to wake up now." Anne said as she gently shook Harry. No response. "Harry, please wake up. I need to talk to you!" she pleaded. Still no response. Anne was getting desperate. She started shaking Harry with more force. "Harry! Please wake up!" Jennifer came running in the room and she saw Anne trying to wake Harry. "Anne! What's wrong?" asked Jennifer.

"He has a very high fever and he won't wake up! Sirius went to go get Madam Pomphrey." Jennifer's hand went up to her mouth, "Oh no! What can I do to help?"

"Help me wake him up."

Jennifer immediately started trying to wake Harry as well. She thought about planting a kiss on him, but, she didn't think that Anne would appreciate that. They were beginning to lose hope when they heard a small groan. "Harry!" said Anne. "Harry, can you hear me?" Harry nodded his head, but didn't open his eyes. His head hurt too much. He just knew that the light would make his head hurt even worse. Anne breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god!" she thought. She ran her fingers through his hair in a calming motion. Just then Sirius ran into the room with Madam Pomphrey and Albus Dumbledore on his heels. Everyone moved so Madam Pomphrey could examine Harry.

"Anne," said Dumbledore," I need to know what happened."

"I don't really know. Sirius and I went to check on him and we discovered that he had a fever."

"You misunderstand me. I mean, what happened last night."

"What do you mean?"

"Sirius told me what happened last night. I need to know what happened before Harry collapsed."

"Oh, well, we went out for awhile today Dumbledore. Nothing big. Why?"

"What did you do? Did you meet anyone suspicious while you were out?"

"Well, we went to the movies today and we got some dinner. The only person he met was my boss, Sam." She said looking up at Dumbledore and Sirius. "I had to go by my place of work to fill out some paperwork. No big deal. We were out of there pretty quickly."

"What's Sam's last name?" asked Sirius.

"Chase. His last name is Chase. Why?"

"We just want to check. Just a precaution, to be sure." Said Sirius.

"Are you sure that his last name is Chase?" asked Dumbledore. Anne nodded her head and gave Dumbledore a questioning look. Dumbledore gave Sirius a look that told him to follow him. "We'll be right back Anne." Said Sirius. "Let me know if Madam Pomphrey comes out."

"Sirius, do you remember a man named Alex Chase?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, he was a Death Eater. He was involved in the murder of a few important people. It took a lot to kill him as I recall. Why?"

"I bring him up because it is possible that he is still with us." Sirius looked at Dumbledore like he had finally lost his marbles. What was he talking about? Alex Chase couldn't still be here. He was dead. He was there when Alex had been killed.

"He had a son Sirius. He actually had 2."

"You don't think that Sam is one of those Sons do you?"

"I don't know, but if he is, it's possible that he did this to Harry." They stopped talking when Anne came running towards them. "Madam Pomphrey wants to see you Dumbledore." Said Anne. Dumbledore ran into the house while Anne stayed outside with Sirius. He looked shocked, as if he had just discovered something very bad.

"Are you okay Sirius?" asked Anne.

"I'm fine." Said Sirius as he looked up at Anne. "I'm just worried about Harry. He shouldn't have to deal with this year after year. Someone's always trying to hurt him in some way."

"Don't worry Sirius. Harry's strong. He'll get through this and whatever else they throw at him."

"You're right. I just can't help worrying." Anne and Sirius continued to talk for awhile. It was much later when Jennifer came out and told them that Madam Pomphrey was finished. They ran inside and saw Madam Pomphrey and Dumbledore talking quietly outside Harry's room. Dumbledore had a grim look on his face.

"Albus! What's wrong?" said Sirius.

"Sirius, Anne, please sit down."

"No! I want to know what's wrong with Harry!" cried Anne.

"Anne, I'll tell you what's wrong. Just please sit down." Said Madam Pomphrey. Anne shakily sat down next to Sirius. They looked expectantly at Madam Pomphrey and Albus Dumbledore.

"Anne, Sirius, we found out what's wrong with Harry." Said Madam Pomphrey. "Someone has put a curse on him. A very vicious curse." Anne and Sirius looked shocked. How could this have happened?

"Who would have cursed him Dumbledore?" asked Anne.

"There are many different people who would've done this. Remember, Voldemort and his followers have been after Harry for years. Ever since before he was born, so any one of them could've done this. Let's not forget that they recently kidnapped him and held him prisoner for a week. They could've done this to him while they held him captive and it just waited until now to surface. What's important now is that we have discovered the curse and we have already cast the counter curse." Said Dumbledore.

"What curse was it Albus?" asked Remus.

"It was Hemorrhagic. It causes a sickness called Hemorrhagic fever. Harry is very sick." Said Dumbledore.

"But, I thought you said that you cast the counter curse." Said Anne, with tears in her eyes. For she knew exactly what Hemorrhagic fever was. She was studying Medical Administration in College. "I know exactly what that disease is and what it does to a person! How could they do this to Harry? He hasn't hurt anyone! He doesn't deserve this." She said as she started sobbing into Sirius' shoulder.

"Anne," said Madam Pomphrey," we have cast the counter curse. Harry will be fine. He'll be very tired for a few days, but he should bounce back. Just calm down. He will get better." Anne just started crying again and Sirius tried to calm her down. Anne wanted to know how they had done this to Harry.

"How?" asked Anne.

"What?" said Sirius?

"How did they do this? Ever since Harry was rescued he has been protected. How in the world did they manage this without anyone finding out?"

"We don't know yet Anne, but I assure you, we are going to find out." Said Dumbledore. "Why don't you go see Harry, Anne? He's not awake, but you can sit with him." She got up and went to Harry's room. Sirius started to follow her, but Dumledore stopped him. "Wait a minute Sirius. I want to discuss something with you."

"What is it Albus? I want, no I need to see Harry."

"This wasn't done to Harry while he was being held prisoner. He was checked by Madam Pomphrey when he was rescued. This was done recently."

"Who could have done this?"

"I think it may have been someone who was able to slip past all of our protection. Someone who had every opportunity to curse Harry without Anne knowing."

"But Anne has kept a close watch on Harry ever since they got here! Who could have done this?"

"Sirius, I don't know just yet. I will find out though. I promise you that. Now why don't you go see Harry?" Sirius walked away and Dumbledore looked up at Remus. "Remus, what have you found out about Alex Chase and his two sons?"

"It was very difficult, but I have discovered the names."

"Well, waste no time dear boy, tell me the names."

"Their names are William and Sam. So you were right Albus. Anne's childhood friend is indeed Alex Chase's son. The only question is where his brother is?"

"What!" someone screamed. Albus and Remus turned around to the angry face of Anne.


	14. Chapter 14 Traitor Revealed

Chapter 14: Traitor Revealed!

Anne was fuming. She had just overheard that Sam and his brother William were the sons of a Death Eater. There's no way that this was going to end well. If either one of them had anything to do with Harry's condition, she was going to kill them both!

"Well?" screamed Anne. "I'm waiting. What the fuck is going on? Tell me that Sam, my childhood friend for years, is not responsible for this. And what about his brother William? I know them both, so you mine as well tell me."

"Anne," said Dumbledore, "calm down. Yes Sam, your childhood friend, is indeed Alex Chase's son. But we've checked out Sam. He's not responsible for this. His brother William, on the other hand, is."

"And how do you know that? William hasn't been around Harry. Only Sam has."

"What do you mean Anne?" asked Sirius.

"I mean that Sam was at work when I brought Harry in, not William. William doesn't even work there. He works at a bar in town."

"Do you know which bar?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes. It's a strip bar called Platinum Plus on Jones Boulevard. Why?"

"We're going to see him. You stay here with Harry." Said Sirius.

Anne started to object, but thought that in the long run they were right. She would just rip him to shreds if she went. She wanted to hurt anyone who hurt Harry. She was not going to lose him again.

"All right. I'll stay here with Harry; you go bring William back here. I'm going to call Sam over here too." With that Anne turned and headed for the kitchen. As she left the room Dumbledore and Sirius just looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Anne was just like Lily.

"Hello?" a male voice responded when they answered the phone.

"Sam? This is Anne. Could I get you to come over to my house real quick?"

"Sure. Is everything okay? Harry's okay isn't he?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

"Okay. I'm on my way." Sam hung up the phone with a worried expression on his face. What could be wrong? And what could he do about it? He didn't even know Harry. Sam grabbed his keys and left the house. As he left a woman came out of his bedroom with a smile on her face.

"Everything's going according to plan." She said. "I'll give the Dark Lord Harry Potter's location and then he can kill the boy." At that she disappeared with a pop. Sam looked back at his house because he thought that he heard something. Nothing was there. He just shook his head and got in his car.

Anne answered the door. Sam was standing there with a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay Anne? How's Harry?" She opened the door wider to allow him entrance. As he entered the room he saw his brother William sitting in the living room with 2 men he had never seen before. "What's going on Anne?" Sam asked hesitantly. Anne looked directly at him before she sat down.

"Sam, someone tried to kill my brother again."

"What! Why would anyone try to kill your brother and why are we here?"

"You know what has happened to my brother. You know exactly why someone would try to kill him. You are both here because one of you did this to him. Before you start yelling, we know that it wasn't you. You are here because you can answer where William refuses to."

Sam shook his head yes and sat down. William looked very uncomfortable, and as far as Anne was concerned, that was fine. He should suffer for what he's done to Harry.

"William," said Sirius, "Why would you do this to Harry, if, like you said, you have nothing against him?"

"I was forced to." Said William. Anne started to yell, but Dumbledore silenced her.

"Who forced you to?" asked Dumbledore.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Okay. This man came up to me at work and told me that he would generously compensate me if I did this for him. I said no. I know Anne and there's no way that I would do that to her brother. He then tried another tactic. He told me that if I didn't, he would kill my girlfriend."

Anne stood up immediately. "What!" she yelled. Sirius went to get her to sit down, but Anne stopped him. "your girlfriend is Jennifer. How in the fucking hell does he know that?" Sirius and Dumbledore were surprised at this information. They all looked to William for an explanation.

"I don't know, but when they threatened her, I had to do it. I couldn't let anything happen to Jennifer. She's my life. I would die without her."

Just as Sirius went to comment the front door blasted open. They were all surprised with who was standing there. It was Lucius Malfoy. He had a gang of Death Eaters behind him. Anne knew who they were there for, so she ran to his room. Sirius ran after her.

"Anne! We have to get Harry out of here. Take this portkey to Hogwarts. We'll meet you there as soon as we finish up here. Anne nodded as she held onto Harry with one hand and took the portkey with the other. The disappeared as the battle began. Sirius returned to living room. As he engaged in battle he saw that Sam and William were trapped in the corner. Standing in front of them with their wand raised at their hearts was a Death Eater with their hood up. Silently moving to intercept them was Dumbledore.

"Tell me where Anne has taken Harry and I'll let you live." Said the female Death Eater.

"We don't know. Why are you doing this?" said William. Before the woman could answer him Dumbledore stunned her. When he saw this Lucius Malfoy disappeared. The other Death Eaters disappeared as well. Sirius went over to the woman and rolled her onto her back. He was shocked by what he saw. It was Jennifer.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Interrogations Sirius stared in shock. How could Jennifer be a Death Eater? It couldn't be possible. Anne and Jennifer had been friends for years. Why would she do this to Harry? 

"Sirius?" asked Dumbledore. "Do you know who this is?" Sirius nodded.

"It's Jennifer. Anne's friend. She couldn't have done this, could she?"

"I'm afraid so. We just need to find out why. Where are Harry and Anne?"

"I gave them a portkey. It took them to Hogwarts." Dumbledore nodded and turned his head toward Sam and William." Are you 2 okay?" Sam and William nodded. They were staring at Jennifer in shock.

"Is she okay?" asked William.

"Yes. She's just stunned. We have to find out why she did this. You 2 can go to another room if you want to."

"No." said Sam. "I want to find out who she really is. There's no way Jennifer would have done this. I want to know where Jennifer is."

"Sam," said Sirius," this IS Jennifer. Now we need to know why she did this." Sam just kept shaking his head. He had known Jennifer his whole life. She didn't have an evil bone in her body. Of course, she had changed after her car accidet.After her accident, she had become a different person. Easily pissed off, highly irrational, and a manic-depressive. There were times that she seemed like

she had 2 personalities.

"Enervate!" said Dumbledore. Jennifer slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She relised that she was tied to a chair as she tried to move her arms.

"What the fuck is going on?" she screamed. Jennifer looked at Sam with wild eyes. "Why am I tied up Sam?" Sam looked at the others with a confused look on his face.

" You tried to kill us all Jennifer." Said Sam.

Jennifer only shook her head. " I wouldn't do that. You've known me all of your life Sam. Why would I try to kill you? You're my best friend."

Sirius spoke up at last. "Jennifer, you not only tried to kill Sam, but you tried to kill William, me, and Dumbledore."Jennifer stared at Sirius in shock. This can't be right. She then looked over at William. She had tears in her eyes as she saw him. "William, you know that I love you and would never hurt you. How could you believe that I would do that?"

"Jennifer, you DID try to kill us all. You even mocked us. You said some awful things. Don't you remember?"

Dumbledore had been watching the entire exchange and had come up with an explanation. She was faking it. He walked over to her and looked into her eyes intently. What he saw disturbed him to no end. She not only did all of this willingly, she did it with a song in her heart. He decided to bring out her true intentions.

"Why did you try to hurt Anne?" asked Dumbledore. Jennifer looked at him as tears fell down her face. " I would never hurt Anne. She's one of my best friends. She helped me out of one of the darkest times in my life!"

"What about her brother? What did Harry do to you?" asked Dumbledore. That's when her expression changed. She no longer had tears in her eyes. A smile crept up on her face. It was like a different person was looking at him and it unnerved him.

"Harry wouldn't have been hurt. Not yet anyway." Sirius jumped up enraged. "What do you mean not yet? What do you want with him?" Jennifer just smiled as she looked at him.

"What do I want with him? Nothing. It's my master who wants him." Everyone looked at her as her smile widened. "Yes. After I cursed him I thought that it would be done, but you all had to stop the curse, so I was here to kidnap Harry and bring him to the Dark Lord. He escaped by a stroke of luck. He will not be so lucky next time." She started laughing hysterically. Dumbledore and Sirius could do nothing to stop her, so they just stunned her. Sam and William were in shock. Jennifer had just admitted to hurting Harry and that she was there to take him to Voldemort.

"What do we do now?" asked Sam.

"We find a way for Harry to be protected. His best bet is Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore.

"I agree." Said Sirius "The only problem I see is Anne. You know how she feels about the magical world right now. Especially with the condition that Harry's in."

"What about Jennifer?" asked William. "What's going to happen to her?"

"She'll be sent to Askaban." Said Sirius. "I'm sorry William, but she cursed Harry and tried to kill all of us. Including you. There's nothing we can do for her." William looked from Jennifer to Sirius as tears started to fall. Sam looked at William with wonder in his eyes.

"How in the world do you still love her William? Look what she tried to do to us. She almost killed us! You better be glad that Anne isn't here. You know how protective she is of Harry." Said Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I didn't know that I got a choice in that. I can't change. I love her and I always will. No matter what she's done, she'll always have a piece of my heart."

Sirius was amazed at what he was hearing, but Dumbledore was not. " I understand how you feel William. However, our main concern right now is Harry. I'm going to Hogwarts to check on Harry and Anne. You 2 are welcome to come with us if you like."

"Yes, I think we'll accompany you." Said Sam. "I want to check on them as well. According to Anne, Harry's in bad shape."

"Yes he is, so let's go." Said Sirius. They all made to leave. William looked at Jennifer as the Aurors took her away. His heart was breaking. After they left a 2-robed figures appeared in the house.

"You were right Lucius. Jennifer was weak, but she served her purpose well." Said Bellatrix. Lucius nodded his head in agreement. This was an interesting predicament. They all knew that Harry had been sent her to protect him, but now they needed to know what the connection was between Potter and this girl named Anne. The sooner they figured this out, the quicker they could capture him.


	16. Chapter 16 Plan

Chapter 16: Plan 

Anne was sitting next to Harry's bed quietly waiting for someone to come. She was worried about everyone. Death Eaters had attacked her home. Sirius had made her take Harry to Hogwarts while he and Dumbledore stayed behind to help Sam and William. She needed to know what was going on. Poppy had tried to calm her down, but that didn't work. Someone named Minerva McGonagal had come by to check on Harry. While she was there she had spoken to Anne.

"Don't worry Anne," she had said, "Albus and Sirius will make sure that your friends are okay. They'll be here in no time and you'll see that they're fine. Your mind should be here, with Harry. He needs all the help he can get."

"You're right." Anne said as she grasped Harry's limp hand. " I just wish that he would wake up. Poppy cast the counter curse didn't she? He's been like this for 2 days!"

"Calm down Anne. Yes, Poppy cast the counter curse. He will wake up. Just give his body time to recover. He lost a lot of blood from that curse. His body has to have time to replenish it. Give him a couple of more days before you start yelling at Poppy. She's doing the best she can." Said Minerva.

Anne realized that she was right. She sighed with exasperation as she continued to watch Harry. As she got up she saw Sirius and Dumbledore enter the hospital wing. She ran to Sirius and hugged him. She then looked around. She didn't see Sam and William. Where were they?

"Where are Sam and William?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"They're here. They're just up in my office right now." Said Dumbledore. " I wanted a chance to talk to you before they came to the hospital wing."

"Are they okay?"

"Yes. They are fine. No injuries what so ever. The person I need to talk to you about is Jennifer."

Anne's face paled. "She wasn't hurt was she?"

"No. She wasn't hurt. Why don't you sit down? What I need to tell you is shocking and I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Anne looked at Dumbledore and Sirius' eyes, as she understood what they were about to say. "She did it, didn't she? She cursed Harry."

"How do you know that?" asked Sirius.

"Jennifer has changed since her car accident. She's been a completely different person. She attacked my last boyfriend once just because she thought that he was cheating on me. He wasn't of course, but that didn't stop her from trying."

"What happened in her car accident?" asked Dumbledore. "There had to be something that caused her to change so much."

Anne swallowed as she looked at Dumbledore. "Well, Jennifer and her boyfriend, Paul, were driving to dinner when a truck crossed into their lane and hit them head on. The car was destroyed. Flew apart in three pieces. Paul died and Anne was in a coma for 19 days. It was pretty traumatic for her. She had a closed head injury, a ruptured spleen, and a bunch of broken bones. She was devastated when she learned about Paul. They were engaged to be married in the summer of that year. When she got out of the hospital, she started to change."

"What do you mean Anne?" asked Sirius.

"Her attitude began to change. She was becoming a different person. It was as if she had been through too much. She was shutting down. Nobody could talk to her about the accident at all. And after a while, nobody could talk to her about anything without her losing her temper and exploding on him or her. Not even me, and I was supposed to be one of her best friends." Anne looked from Sirius to Dumbledore, looking for them to say something. Finally, Dumbledore spoke up.

"I think we can understand why Jennifer changed. A traumatic event like that can change anyone. Even me, but that doesn't excuse her from what she did to Harry or what she tried to do to the rest of us."

"But Dumbledore," said Sirius, " surely we can help her. I don't like what she did either, but if there's a chance that she can be saved."

"There is something that we can do, but right now our only concern is to keep Harry safe."

"I agree. So, what's the plan?" asked Sirius.

"I think that maybe we should take Harry to Grimm auld Place. It's protected heavily."

"Can't the Death Eaters get to Harry there too?" asked Anne.

"No." said Dumbledore. "It's unpalatable. Only those who I allow there will be able to find it."

"How is that possible?" asked Anne.

"It has a charm placed on it called the fidelius charm. Only the secret keeper can reveal the whereabouts of the place the charm is place upon." Said Sirius.

"Wait a minute. I've heard of this. Isn't that what was used on my parents house?"

"Yes it is."

"That's not safe! Look what happened to my parents and to Harry! I think not. We won't be going there."

"Anne, it is perfectly safe. The secret keeper won't betray it's whereabouts."

"How can I be sure that Harry won't disappear?"

"Because I am the secret keeper." Said Dumbledore. Anne didn't know how she felt about that, but it was her only choice. So, she did the only thing she could do. She agreed. "What about Sam and William?"

"They would be able to come with us. That's no problem. Why don't we take you to see them? Harry will be fine. Poppy's here. She'll make sure he's okay and she'll alert us if he wakes." Said Sirius. Anne nodded as she stood up. She looked over at Harry with a smile on her face. He was going to be fine. As she walked away she didn't notice Harry's fingers begin to move.


	17. Chapter 17 Waking Up

Chapter 17: Waking Up 

Sam and William looked up as Anne entered the room. " Anne!" yelled Sam as he ran up to her and embraced her in a hug. "How are you?"

Anne shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. How are you? I heard about Jennifer. I'm sorry William. I know that you really loved her. Is there anything I can do?"

" I'm fine Anne." Said William. "You have more to worry about than how I'm feeling right now. How's Harry?"

" The same, but Poppy said that he would wake up soon. That curse caused him to loose so much blood that it's going to take him a little while to wake up. I wish I had known that Jennifer was going to do that. I could have stopped this from happening to Harry. He's been through so much lately."

Anne sat down and looked over at Sam and William hesitantly. " What are you two going to do?" They looked at her curiously. "We're going to stay with you and Harry. Wherever that may be. We're here for you. Whatever you need. You've been apart from your brother his whole life. You can't lose him now." Said William.

Anne was eternally grateful for this. She didn't know what she would do without their support. "Thank you so much. I am eternally grateful and I know that Harry will be too." Anne turned to Sam and smiled. "Lord knows that my life has become such a mess right now. I can't continue on the path that I've been on. I have to think about Harry. He's in danger every waking hour of everyday. Anything that I can do to help him I'm going to. I just hope that all of this hasn't messed your life up too much Sam. Or yours William."

"Don't worry. We're fine. We just hope that we can help you and Harry as much as you've helped us in the past." Said William. Sirius was touched by how much these friends stand by each other. No matter what, they'll never abandon each other. That's what true friendship meant. Just the way he, James, and Remus used to be.

Suddenly the door flew open. As they looked up they saw Ron and Hermione come running through the door. "Anne! You need to come to the hospital wing now!" said Hermione in a breathless voice.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Anne as dread filled her mind that something had happened to Harry.

"It's Harry," said Ron," we think he's starting to come around."

"His fingers have moved a little and he turned his head once." Said Hermione. Anne dropped whatever she was doing and ran out the door. Sam and William followed close behind her. Ron and Hermione waited for Sirius to follow as well. "This is great news, isn't it Sirius?" asked Hermione.

"Yes it is. I just hope that he's going to be okay. That curse really took a lot out of him. Come on guys. Let's go see how Harry's doing." With that they all ran to the hospital wing.

When they entered the hospital wing, they saw Anne sitting by Harry's bedside trying to coax him to open his eyes. "Come on Harry, please wake up." Pleaded Anne. Harry's fingers moved and his eyes moved a little behind his closed eyelids. Anne tried again. "Harry, could you open your eyes for me please. I need to see that you're okay." Harry's fingers moved some more. This time it looked like he might open his eyes. After a few seconds though, he still hadn't open his eyes. Anne was about to give up hope. Then she heard it. A soft moan coming from Harry. " Harry, can you hear me?" asked Anne. He nodded slightly, but didn't open his eyes.

Sirius sat down beside Harry on the other side of the bed. "Harry, it's Sirius. Open your eyes for me okay?" Harry's eyes opened partially, but it was clear that he wasn't awake yet. What Sirius could see of his eyes they were cloudy and unfocused, like he didn't know what was going on. "Stay awake Harry, okay?" said Sirius. "Poppy needs to check you over." As Sirius moved to let Poppy examine him, he saw that Harry's eyes were beginning to close. "No! Harry stay awake. Anne's here Harry. Stay awake for her, okay?" Harry's eyes opened back up. He looked over at Anne, who had tears in her eyes. At was going on? Why was Anne crying? Harry tied to talk, but his mouth was too dry. Poppy saw this and helped to sit him up and give him some water. After he drank some water Harry looked around. He couldn't distinguish who wad there because of his eyesight. Sirius seemed to notice this and handed him his glasses.

"What happened?" he asked in a scratchy voice. Anne and Sirius looked at each other before Sirius answered. "You were cursed Harry. A pretty nasty one. You lost a lot of blood. You nearly died." Harry was shocked at this. "Who would want to curse me? Wait, I know who would want to curse me, but how did they do it? There haven't been any Death Eaters near since I've been rescued."

Anne was the one who spoke up at this point. "There was a Death Eater around you. She was well hidden and disguised. I should have figured out that it was her when you got sick, but I was so worried about you that it never dawned on me."

"Who was it?" Harry asked apprehensively as he tried desperately to figure out who it was.

"It was Jennifer." Said Sirius. "And before you ask, she's already been apprehended and pit in azkaban."

Harry was shocked. This had to be some kind of a joke. " No, that's not possible. She was always nice around me. She never showed any indication, not the tiniest bit, that she was a Death Eater. All Death Eaters show some sign of what they are. Even Snape, the royal pain in the ass that he is, showed little signs that he was indeed a Death Eater at some time in the past.

Anne was shocked herself now. "What! Snape was a Death Eater. How could he have been a Death Eater and why in the hell did you ever let him anywhere near my brother? Especially after everything that's happened to him?" Sirius and Dumbledore had completely for gotten to tell Anne the situation involving Severus Snape. Thinking quickly, Dumbledore defused the situation.

"Anne, we didn't tell you about Severus because we didn't want you to falsely believe that he had anything to do with what happened to Harry. Surely, you can understand that, can't you?" Anne thought about it for a moment and nodded her head in agreement. "If you feel that you can't have Severus around you or Harry right now, I completely understand and I'm sure that Severus will to." Said Dumbledore.

"No," said Anne, " It's okay. I completely understand why you didn't tell me. However, it doesn't mean that I trust him either. Harry looked at Anne with awe. He didn't know if he had it in him to forgive that easily. Anne looked at Harry with a smile on her face. It was good to see him awake. She gave him a hug and looked at him again. "I'm so glad that you're awake Harry. You had me very worried."

"I'm sorry. Everywhere I go it seems like someone tries to do me in. I'm not a bad guy you know. I don't know why everyone thinks I amk." Harry said with a smile on his face. Everyone laughed. Harry looked to the group around his bed and noticed that Sam was there. " Hey Sam. What are you doing here?"

"I'm worried about you Harry. When Anne told me what happened I had to come. I've brought someone I'd like you to meet." Sam motioned for William to step forward. As Harry got a good look at William a sharp pain cut across his forehead. He clasped his hand on it and started to shake. "Harry!" screamed Anne. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and he started to fall back on his bed. Sirius caught him before he hit the bed. He looked over at Dumbledore. "What's happened to him Albus?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." He watched as Sirius laid Harry back down on the bed. He had passed out. Whatever was happening to him they would have to wait until he woke up to discover it. Dumbledore had an idea what was happening to Harry though, and he hoped to hell that he was wrong.

Harry's eyes started to twitch behind his eyelids. It felt like a film was starting to roll. _He was walking down a hallway in a deserted house when he saw a group of people standing in a circle around someone. As Harry neared them he heard a voice. A voice that he hoped he wouldn't hear aging for a long time._

_"Now's your last time boy. Where did they take Potter to?" demanded Voldemort. A scratchy voice answered him. _

_"I don't know, but wherever he is, he is discovering a way to beat your sorry ass!" As Harry neared the circle he discovered that he knew who was talking. It was someone that he hadn.t seen since school had let out. It was Neville Longbottom._

_Harry watched with terror in his eyes as they tortured Neville mercilesssly. Voldemort looked up and realized that Harry was wathcing. "First this useless blood traitor, then you Mr. Potter. You can't escape from me for long. I will have you. You and that sister that you've just discovered._

Harry bolted upright in bed and looked around. He didn't see Anne anywhere. Where was she? "Harry," asked Sirius, " are you okay?" Harry shook his head. He needed to find Anne. "Where's Anne?" he asked in a scratchy voice. "She just went to the Great Hall to get some food. She should beback any minute." Said Remus. Something was wrong, that much was obvious. Harry was shaking and he looked terrified. "What's wrong Harry?" Remus asked.

"I just need to find Anne." Harry said as he pushed back the covers and attempted to get out of bed. Remus and Sirius pushed Hasrry back into bed. :What are you doing Harry?" asked Sirius. "You're not ready to get out of bed yet! Just calm down and tell us what has happened."

"I had a dream about Voldemort. You need to know that he was torturing Neville." Dumbledore started. " Are you sur eHarry?"

"Yes. He had Neville in the dream. Why?"

"Because Neville's grandmother told us that Neville was missing a few days ago. We've been looking for him eveer since. Do you have any idea where they were?"

"No. It looked like it might be the same place they took me when I was kidnapped, but I don't know where that was."

"We do, however. We'll check it out. Hopefully you're right and we'll be able to bring Neville home." Said Dumbledore as he rose to leave.

"There's something else." Said Harry. Dumbledore stopped and looked at him curiously.

"What is it Harry?"

"Voldemort knows about Anne." Said Harry.


	18. Chapter 18 Shocking Discoveries

Chapter 18: Shocking Discoveries

Everyone looked at Harry with shock on their faces. This couldn't be true. How could Voldemort know about Anne? They had kept her hidden. Harry hadn't even known about her. " It was then that Anne walked into the room. Everyone looked up at her with sad looks. Anne looked around the room. "Who died?" asked Anne.

When everyone looked like they were hiding something big she said "Oh God! Who died?"

"No one died Anne." Said Dumbledore. "But we have some bad news." Anne's face paled at this as she looked over at Harry. It was then that she noticed that he was awake. Awake and afraid. You didn't see that often. She ran to his side and began to frantically check him over.

"I'm fine Anne!" Harry said heatedly.

"Then what's going on? Somebody say something!"

"Anne," said Dumbledore, " Harry had a vision. In the vision Harry saw Death Eaters torturing someone. It was someone that Harry knew."

"Who was it?" Anne asked desperately. She was scared that it was someone else that she knew.

"Neville Longbottom." Said Remus.

"Wait a minute," said Anne, " I know that name. Wasn't the other one that the prophecy could have been referring to?"

"Yes. He's also a good friend of Harry's." said Sirius.

"Are you sure the Death Eaters have him?"

"We think that they do. According to Neville's grandmother, Neville's been missing for a couple of days. We sent a team to the location that Harry described in his vision. We should be hearing from them soon."

"So all we can do is wait." Said Anne. Anne looked at them all with a curious look on her face. There was something else. None of them would look he rin the face. Harry gazed out the window, Sirius kept diverting his eyes from her, Remus pointedly kept talking to Madam Pomphrey, and Dumbledore kept looking elsewhere. "There's something else. I can see it written all over your faces."

"Voldemort knows about you." Harry whispered.

Anne started laughing. "No he doesn't. Come on, tell me the truth." She kept searching for some proof that they were pulling her leg, but there was none. The truth was evident in their eyes. Voldemort knew, but how? "No, there's no way. He can't know about me. If he did, he would have come after me."

"Not necessarily." Said Remus. " Voldemort is we; known for hitting people when they are least expecting it. Look at what he did to your parents."

"My parents knew that he was coming. That's why they went into hiding."

"They knew he was after them, but it was a complete surprise when he showed up at their house. They thought that after they performed the charm that he wouldn't be able to find them, but he did."

" Look at what he recently did to Harry." Said Sirius. "Nobody was expecting for Harry to simply disappear. Harry was missing for a week before we found him. Thank God we found him when we did, Voldemort was making plans to kill him that night. Remember the condition he was in when you saw him for the first time? That's the type of thing that Voldemort does. We have to find a way to protect you."

Anne was floored. What would Voldemort do to her? She wasn't any danger to him. She was just Anne. Just Anne. She knew a few spells, but not enough to do any real damage. " What do we do? I'm not going anywhere without Harry."

"We have a plan Anne. You and Harry will go to Grimmauld Place for now. That is until we can find a safer place for you to go. Okay?" said Sirius.

"Sound good. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Anne sat down quietly at Harry's side. Harry looked at her with concern. " Are you okay Anne? I know that it can be frustrating to have Voldemort after you."

"I'm fine Harry. I'm more worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Anne. I'm feeling a little stronger in fact."

Anne looked at Harry with a smile on her face. "That's great Harry. I hope that you're not just saying that for my benefit."

Harry shook his head. "No Anne. I'm really starting to feel better. What about you though? I know what it's like when Voldemort is after you. Your life is never going to be the same. I had a normal life until I rejoined the magical world and Voldemort started his yearly routine of trying to kill me."

"Harry, I'm fine. Voldemort makes no difference to me. The only thing that I'm worried about is you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Anne, you just have no idea what it's like. I live my life always looking over my shoulders. There's always someone trying to get to me. First year it was Quirell, next year it was Voldemort himself, third year ...dementors, fourth year death eaters and Voldemort, and fifth year... Voldemort once again. I don't remember what it's like to live a normal life."

Anne felt sorry for Harry. He had been through so much in his short life. He didn't know what it was like to be a normal kid. He didn't worry about things that normal 16 year-olds have to worry about. She made up her mind right then that Harry was going to be happy, no matter what the cost. "Harry? Why don't you get some rest? We should have a plan by tomorrow about what we're going to do." Harry reluctantly nodded and closed his eyes. As his breathing evened out, Anne went back to what she was thinking about. She sat there for quite a while thinking about the latest predicament. As she was thinking the double doors burst open and members of the Order of the Phoenix came running in carrying a body with them.

They had succeeded in saving Neville Longbottom. He looked like death. He dad a pale complexion and his breathing were uneven. "You found him? Thank God. How is he?" exclaimed Anne.

"He'll be fine." Said Remus. Noticing the expression on her face he added some words of comfort. "He's not unconscious Anne. We just gave him a sleeping potion. He was in bad shape when we found him. Harry was correct about where he was at and what was happening to him. Voldemort was there, but before we could catch him he got away. He did say something odd before he left though."

"What was that?"

"He mentioned that Harry had been htere while he was torturing Neville. When we asked him what he had meant all he said that we would find out soon enough." Anne couldn't figure out what he had meant by that. Harry had been right here the whole time. Anne dismissed it as something that Voldemort had said just to confuse everyone. Anne looked back at Harry with questions constantly invading her thoughts. Remus decided to break the silence at this point. " You don't have to worry. We cast a spell on Harry when he was rescued. According to the results, it was Harry that we rescued."

Anne decided that it could wait until morning to find out if that was indeed Harry. If that is indeed Harry, he wouldn't take it too kindly if he was awakened, but then, how would it look if they didn't check and it turned out that this was just a death eater in disguise. " Let's check him now. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if this wasn't Harry and I didn't do anything about it." Remus nodded and he called Dumbledore. As Dumbledore was performing the check Harry started to wake up.

Dumbledore didn't like the results that he was getting. "Remus, hold him in place. Something's wrong." Remus immediately sprang into action. As he was holding Harry down realization was dawning over Harry. He started to struggle. Dumbledore finished the spell and immediately called for help. " Sirius! We have a problem. Get in here right now. Sirius came running into the room with worried look on his face.

"What is it Albus? Is everything alright with Harry?" asked Sirius. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I don't know Sirius. I'm afraid their Harry is, but this it is obvious that we have been tricked. I don't know who this is, but his is definitely not Harry."

Sirius started shaking. No. This couldn't be right. They had saved Harry. They all looked down at the imposter and noticed that he had a grin on his face.

"Wow. I wondered if you all were ever going to catch on. The Dark Lord has more confidence in your intelligence than I do. I thought that you would never figure it out."

"How did you pass the first test that was performed as soon as we rescued you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh, that was Harry. You actually did rescue him that night. I came later."

"Where is Harry?" screamed Sirius. Dumbledore had to step in between the two at this point because Sirius was about to kill the imposter. "How long have you been here?" he asked.

The imposter just smiled. I've been here since before the Death Eater attack on Anne's home."

"How did you get Harry?" asked Anne. "I've been watching him very close."

"Not too close. Actually, I had nothing to do with capturing Potter again. That was all Jennifer."

"How?" asked Sirius?

"The night that Jennifer was supposed to be checking on Harry while Anne was talking to you." Anne paled when this was said. That was 2 weeks ago. Harry has been missing for 2 weeks and no one noticed. This was going to get very bad.

"They've had Harry for that long!" screamed Anne. She turned to the others. "I want him back here right now!"

"Anne, calm down. "Said Dumbledore. "We'll find him. We just have to figure out where he is being held." Anne ran up to the imposter and started to pound the living shit out of him. "Where is my brother? Tell me know you fucking insect!" Sirius started to stop her when Remus stopped him. "Wait, she may be able to get the location."

As they watched Anne they became painfully aware that Anne loved Harry deeply and Voldemort was in for a world of hurt. Anne continued to pound him while everyone else watched. The imposter was screaming for her to stop, but Anne just continued beating the hell out of him. At this point Dumbledore stopped her. "Anne, I think he has something to tell us."

"He's at the Riddle House in Little Hangleton. I swear. Please, just stop." Anne released him and watched as he fell to the ground. The Aurors picked him and took him to the Ministry.

Neville chose this time to wake up and look around. "Where am I?" he said. Dumbledore went to his side. "You're safe Neville. Can you remember what happened?" Neville nodded his head. "Yes. I remember everything."

"Can you tell us?"

"They brought me to this fortress and started torturing me. Wanting to know about some prophecy. When I told them I didn't know about a prophecy they just tortured me some more. When they thought that I was unconscious I heard some of them talking about another person that had been brought there. I never saw them, but it was Harry. I know it."

"Was he alive?" asked Anne. Neville looked at her in confusion. "Who are you?"

"I'm Anne. Harry is my brother. I need to know that he's alive."

"He was alive by the way they were talking. I think that he was just unconscious."

"Alright. I have a portkey ready to take us there. Anne, you stay here. We'll bring Harry back as soon as we can." Said Dumbledore. Anne nodded and sat down with tears in her eyes. "Please bring him back." She said as they all disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19 The Riddle House

A/N: I've changed this chapter a little bit and re posted it. I had a review that wondered why they had found Harry so quickly. I thought about it and decided that I should change the ending. So here it is. Please review and let me know what you all think. Thanks so much!

Chapter 19: The Riddle House

Voldemort took survey of the room. There were many new Death Eaters among them. People who felt like this were the only way to turn. He would have to make them realize that they have a choice. Since they chose to follow him, he expected total loyalty. There was one way to test them. If they realized whom he had as a prisoner, they would follow him explicably. That was also a risk. There could be Order members in disguise among them. He needed to be sure.

"Welcome my friends. I have a plan to over throw the Ministry. For this plan to work, I need your undivided attention. I need you to do whatever I command, with no regrets."

"My Lord," said Lucius, "I am ready to follow you wherever you go. Why do you say such things?" As soon as the words had come out of his mouth, he new that they were the wrong words to say. An all-encompassing pain enveloped him as he fell to his knees.

"Do not question my actions. I was speaking to the room in general you idiot!"

All the other Death Eaters shrank back after seeing what Voldemort had done to Lucius. As Voldemort looked around the room he saw that he had them terrified. That's perfect. Now he could get them to do what he asked without hesitation. "Now, as I was saying, I expect you to do whatever I say with no regrets. If you do not, you could end up like my other enemies." He looked around the room after he said this. He saw that someone wanted to say something. "Go ahead. I shall listen."

"My Lord. I mean no disrespect, but I can't help but remind you that there are others who fight you and never incur your wrath."

"I take it you are referring to the Order rof the Phoenix?"

"No my Lord. I am referring to Harry Potter himself. He is always fighting you, and he always gets away. If that is the way you respond to your enemies, then maybe I would do better to join the Order." The other Death Eaters all shrank away from him at this point. He had gone too far. You just don't disrespect the Dark Lord like that. Voldemort looked like he was ready to kill this insect. " I will show you that I am not worried about Harry Potter." Said Voldemort. He flicked his wand and a chair appeared. The Death Eaters all seemed to stop breathing. Sitting on the chair was a prisoner. The prisoner was bound to the chair and he was gagged and blindfolded. Who was this person and what did he have to do with Harry Potter? Voldemort walked up to the prisoner and ripped off the blindfold. The person sitting on the chair was none other than Harry Potter. How did the Dark Lord get him? He was supposed to be well protected.

"As you can see I am not worried about Harry Potter. I have him and I have no intention of letting him go." Voldemort touched the side of Harry's face and enjoyed that Harry had tried to move away, but he was tied too tightly to the chair. "I have been having fun torturing this boy. He is almost broken I believe. Before I kill him though, I have plans to capture his dear sister. I believe that she would do whatever she had to so that she could save dear Harry here. Do not ever think that my enemies have ever gotten the best of me. I always win." With that said he pointed his wand at the offending Death Eater and said "Avada Kedavra!" The jet of green light hit him square in the chest and he fell to the floor dead. The Death Eaters all bowed at Voldemort feet. They were his to command. Voldemort flicked his wand at Harry and he disappeared.

"There will be no more talking. I plan on attacking g Hogwarts tonight."

"But why my Lord? You have Potter. What else is at Hogwarts that you want?"

"Potter's sister is currently staying there. She thinks that she's looking after Harry, but she is actually in the company of one of my loyal Death Eaters. I will have her tonight."

"I don't think so Tom." Said a voice in the room. Voldemort spun around. The Order of the Phoenix was there. "We will stop you from anymore evil. Where did you send Harry to?" said Dumbledore.

"I won't tell you. He's mine. His spirit is broken. He will be no more of a threat to me than that sister rof his."

"That's where you're wrong." Said Sirius. "Anne is a very talented witch. She's more powerful than her mother or father was. In my opinion, she's almost as powerful as Harry is."

"We'll find out soon enough won't we?" With that Voldemort disappeared. The battle began.

Voldemort popped into the room that he had sent Harry to. As he walked up to Harry he noticed that he was shaking. "Potter, I will kill you. The Order won't save you. I'll keep you hidden from them forever."

Harry tried to respond but the gag stopped him from doing so. "Would you like to say something?" Voldemort removed the gag and Harry started coughing violently. "The Order will find me." Harry said weakly. He earned a smack in the face for that comment. "No one will ever find you Potter. You're mine. You escape once, it won't happen again."

Voldemort started cursing Harry. Harry screamed until the curse was lifted. Voldemort grabbed his chin and lifted it up. "I think that I'll have more fun with you before I kill you. You'll give me everything I want and then some." Harry looked at him through hazy eyes and spit in his face. Voldemort smacked him and put the gag back in his mouth. "Watch him." He said to the Death Eater in the room. Make sure that he doesn't escape. The Death Eater nodded and Voldemort vanished with a pop. Harry looked up with clouded eyes. He wished that Sirius would find him. The Death Eater saw Harry looking at him. "What are you looking at Potter?" The Death Eater strode over to Harry and grabbed him. Harry tried to scream in protest, but the gag prevented him from doing so. "I will be there when the Dark Lord kills you Potter. And it will be a joyous day." The Death Eater smiled as Harry slowly lost consciousness. He put the blindfold back on and started to leave when he heard a noise outside. He looked out the door and saw members of the Order of the Phoenix running toward him. Panicking, he ran up to Harry and disappeared with a pop, taking Harry with him.'

'

Sirius and Dumbledore entered the room and found it empty. "He's not here Albus." Said Sirius. Dumbledore looked around the room for some sign that Harry had been there. "No. He's not here Sirius, but there is something here non the less."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look here. There are ropes here on the floor. I believe that Harry was here, but they left with him in a hurry. We will have to question the imposter to figure out where he was taken." Sirius looked at Dumbledore with tears in his eyes. How could they have lost him like that? They had seen him. Now they had to discover where Voldemort had taken him. This was impossible. "Don't worry Sirius. We will find him and make those who took him pay for it." Said Remus.

"We need to get back to Hogwarts." Said Sirius. "I have the need to pummel the imposter until I get the information we need." They all disappeared from the room with a pop. As they left a pair of red gleaming eyes stared at them from the darkness. "You'll never find him. I'll keep him hidden away from you until I kill him. Only then will you find Harry Potter."


	20. Chapter 20 Searching

Chapter 20 Searching 11

Chapter 20: Searching

Sirius and Dumbledore entered Anne's room with apprehension written all over their faces. They had to tell her, but they were not looking forward to it. They had lost Harry. Voldemort had spirited him away before they could reach him and now he was who knows where with that monster doing who knows what to him. When they had seen him he had not been in good shape at all. They didn't know how much longer he would hold out until he finally gave up. And now they had to tell Anne.

Anne looked up as they entered. She jumped up and ran to them with an anxious look on her face. "Did you find him?" She asked. The look on their faces told her everything that she needed to hear. "What happened?" Sirius couldn't tell her. He just looked at Dumbledore and sat down heavily. Dumbledore took that as a sign that he should tell Anne, so he began to talk.

"Anne," Dumbledore began, "We did not rescue Harry. We were too late."

"What do you mean you were too late?"

"Anne," said Dumbledore, "We found the place that Harry was being held easy enough. That was never a problem. We encountered the problem once we got inside the throne room."

"What problem?"

"Anne," said Sirius, "In the throne room we saw Harry."

"You saw him? Then why isn't he here? Why didn't you rescue him?" Anne asked frantically.

"Voldemort was torturing Harry. When we trued to stop him, he disappeared. Taking Harry with him. We searched the whole house. We never found him. We found the room that he was being held in, but that was all." Said Sirius. Anne fell to the floor crying. She couldn't lose Harry. He was all she had! "You have to find him!" She sobbed. Sirius went to her and held her tightly. "Don't worry Anne. We won't rest until he's found." Said Sirius. Dumbledore watched this exchange and decided that it would be best if he left them alone for a while. Anne needed Sirius right now. She was falling apart. And she blamed him for what was happening to Harry. He could sense it. Of course, he blamed himself as well. If only they had kept a closer eye on Harry. Voldemort never would have been able to capture him. He would use every connection he had to find Harry. He had to. Harry was something very special and he didn't think that the wizarding world would recover if he died. Hell, he didn't think that Anne would recover. He had to make this right.

Voldemort was angry. How had Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix find him? There was a spy in his midst. He had to discover who it was and fast. He couldn't risk them trying to rescue the Potter boy again. "Lucius!" he yelled.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Find the traitor. Find him and bring him to me. I will deal with him personally."

"Yes my Lord." As Lucius left the room Voldemort walked to the back of the room. Harry Potter was chained to the wall with his arms stretched above his head. Voldemort lifted his face up. He looked into Voldemorts red eyes. "We'll just have to keep you better hidden Potter. I don't want escaping before I can bring your sister here." Harry tried to move away, but he was held too tightly. Voldemort began to laugh. "Where do you think you're going Potter? We'll just have to teach you a lesson won't we? _Crucio!_" He said as he pointed his wand at Harry. Harry screamed through the gag until he passed out from the pain.

Sirius paced back and forth in front of the imposters cell waiting for Dumbledore and Remus to get there. The imposter watched him with an amused look on his face. He had done his job well. The Dark Lord will reward him with benefits that only the most loyal Death Eaters receive. The Dark Lord was probably torturing Potter mercilessly right now and getting the prophecy from him. Potter wasn't that strong. He was just lucky. The Order will never find the little brat. He will die at the Dark Lord's hands.

Dumbledore and Remus entered the room and immediately went to stand beside Sirius. "Have you started interrogating him yet Sirius?" asked Remus. Sirius shook his head. "No, you wanted me to wait didn't you Albus?"

"Yes I did. Where I am sure that you would be able to get the information out of him, I feel that my approach will be a bit better."

"What do you mean Albus? How would your way be better than mine?"

"I think I know what Albus is talking about Sirius." Said Remus. "He plans on using Occlumency."

"Occlumency? How will that help? We need to find Harry now. Not in a few days."

"With Occlumency, I can see into his mind without having to force him to say anything. If you'll recall, Harry had some lessons with Professor Snape last year after his vision of Mr. Weasley."

"Yeah, I remember. I remember that Snape didn't teach him well at all and just made everything worse for Harry. He threw him out of his office after Harry saw some of Snapes memories. Which I thought was part of the idea for the lessons in the first place. For Harry to be able to control it. If Snape had taught Harry correctly, Harry never would have went to the Department of Mysteries. He never would have been hurt like he was."

"I agree with you entirely Sirius, but what's done is done. Now we have to concentrate on saving Harry before Voldemort can kill him. I feel that the time is coming close. Soon Voldemort will kill Harry unless we can save him."

"You're right Albus. We'll try it your way." With that Dumbledore went to the imposter and began to stare at him intensely. The imposters' memories started flashing before Dumbledore.

_"You will be the one that replaces Potter after Jennifer brings him to us. Do you understand Phillip?_

_"Yes master. I am ready. I am ready to prove that I am loyal to you and you alone."_

_"I will give you a potion that will enable me to use Occlumency on you to send you visions of what we are doing. I want you to tell that old man and his Order what you see."_

_"But why master? That will give them the information that they need to discover that I am not Potter. They will be able to rescue him."_

_"No Phillip, they won't discover that you are not Potter. This will just enable me to destroy Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix."_

_"You are brilliant master."_ Dumbledore stopped at this point. He looked at Sirius and Remus. 'This imposters name is Phillip. The only Phillip that I've ever heard of if Phillip Manning. He's new to the Death Eaters."

"Have you discovered when Harry was brought there or where he is?" asked Remus.

"No, not yet. I about to try again to see what I can see."

"It will do you no good old man." Said Phillip. "I am trained by the Dark Lord himself. You will not discover where the Potter brat is being held."

"Tell me where my godson is you miserable oaf!"

"Sirius. Calm down. Let Albus try again. Okay?" Sirius nodded as he sat back down with tears in his eyes. They had to find Harry. Albus began again. This time the memories were of a different time.

_The Death Eaters were all gathered around in a circle. Voldemort was sitting in his throne when someone entered the room. They had someone with them. Closer inspection revealed the visitor to be Jennifer. And the one she had with her was Harry Potter. He was bound and gagged and walking very slowly. Jennifer pushed him forward and he stumbled, almost falling down. "I have brought him master."_

_"Very good Jennifer. I am very pleased. You have served me well." Voldemort stepped down from his throne and grabbed Harry. Harry screamed through the gag as pain coursed through his veins. The Death Eaters all laughed as Harry lost consciousness. Through it all Jennifer looked distant. "If that is all my lord, I really need to get back before Anne discovers us gone."_

_"That is all Jennifer." Jennifer looked confused._

_"But my lord, how will I explain Harry's absence?"_

_"Phillip will go with you." Jennifer turned to look at Phillip and almost fainted. He looked just like Harry. Every detail. Even the lightening bolt scar. Then it all made sense. Voldemort would replace Harry with an imposter. That way he could learn the Order's plans. They would never discover that Harry was actually being held prisoner. It was brilliant. "But my lord, what if they discover Phillip? Won't they come searching for Harry?"_

_"That they will my dear, but they will never discover Potter missing. He is mine and I will kill him after I learn the prophecy of course." _

_"Yes my lord." Jennifer and Phillip watched as Voldemort had two Death Eaters take Harry out of the room. She had a sad look on her face as she watched them go. Shaking her head she looked at Phillip. " Shall we go then?" He nodded and they left. _The memory dissolved and Dumbledore looked at Phillip with anger in his eyes. He wanted to curse Phillip into oblivion, but thst was Voldemort's way. Not his. "Albus," said Sirius, " have you discovered the location?"

"Not yet. As soon as I do I'll be sure to let you know immediately.Why don't you go check on Anne? She 's in a terribly fragile state right now and could use some comfort. We can handle everything here." Sirius nodded as he left the room. Tears were flowing down his face. Remus and Dumbledore looked at each other. " We have to find him Albus. This is destroying everybody."

"I agree. Shall we continue?" Remus nodded and they looked back at Phillip who now had fear in his eyes. They were going to continue until they found out where Potter was being held. His last thought before Dumbledore continued was that Voldemort was going to kill him.

Anne was sitting in her room with Sirius. She was still crying. Why did Harry have to be the one that stuff always happens to? Why couldn't he have a normal life? Sirius was trying to calm Anne down, but nothing was working. "Anne, you need to calm down. We'll find him and he'll be just fine. You'll see."

"But you said that Harry was hurt. He won't last long enough for us to find him. He'll be dead before I get to see him again!"

"No he won't. He'll be just fine. Harry's very strong. We'll find him soon and he'll bounce back quickly." Anne only nodded. This wasn't right. Harry was supposed to be here with her. She just found him again only to have him taken away from her again. Voldemort and his cronies were going to pay for every ounce of pain that they put Harry through. She was going to make certain of that.

Sirius watched silently as Anne broke down. Anne will do anything that's humanly possible to get Harry back. That's what worried him. Would she make a deal with Voldemort just to save Harry? No. That's not possible. She knows that Voldemort is the reason that Harry has suffered all these years. That he is the reason that Harry is missing right now. Voldemort was probably torturing Harry right now and there's nothing that can be done about it. Their only choice was for them to find Harry before Anne runs off to find him herself. If Voldemort ever got his hands on Anne, the wizarding world would suffer more than it already has.

"I can't just sit here Sirius." Said Anne. "I've got to be actively helping in the search for Harry. I could search on my own. There's so many things that I could be doing right now."

"Anne," said Sirius, "You need to relax. We're doing all we can right now. You can't go rushing off trying to find him. We will find him. We can't take the risk of Voldemort getting his hands on you too. It's bad enough that he has Harry. If he had both of you we'd be in serious trouble."

"Sirius, I can't just sit here doing nothing. I can't just sit back and watch as everyone else risks his or her lives for Harry while I sit here safe in the castle doing nothing. I have to do something!" Sirius' heart ached for Anne. She was desperate to help, even when it was better for her to just sit back and let the Order do their job. They would use every means necessary to find Harry and save him. "Anne, I know you feel like you need to do something, but I really think that it's better if you stayed here. I know you don't want to, but it really is the best alternative. What if I got the your friends Sam and William to come? Or maybe even the Dursleys. I'm sure they'd come here to be with you. I bet even Ron or Hermione would love to come. They're just as worried about Harry as you are."

Anne nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. I think that would help. Bring all of them. I need to be around people who care about Harry right now." Sirius left to get them and Anne sat back down. She really didn't think that they could help, but maybe if they put their minds together, they could come up with a plan on how to find and rescue Harry.

"Hello?" answered Petunia Dursley.

"Petunia, this is Sirius. I need you and your family to come to Hogwarts as quickly as possible."

"Oh no! Has something happened to Harry?"

"Yes. Voldemort has captured him. When we tried to rescue him Voldemort took him and disappeared. We haven't found him yet."

"We're on our way." Petunia said as she hung up the phone. She called for Vernon and Dudley to come to her in the living room. After she told what Sirius had said, they all immediately left for Hogwarts. Anne was going to be devastated.

Sam and William entered Anne's room apprehensively. The room was a mess. She had broken a mirror by punching it. Anne was sitting on the floor tying to pick up the glass shards with her bleeding hand. Sam and William immediately ran to her side to help her. "Anne stop." Said Sam. Anne looked at him with tears in her eyes. "This isn't doing you or Harry any good." William went to and." Sam said as he gently picked up Anne's bleeding hand. " Why did you do this?"

"I don't know." Said Anne. "I'm just feeling so helpless right now. I feel like I've failed Harry some how."

"Where do you get that? Did you hand him to Voldemort? Of course not. Jennifer did this and you need to remember that. Jennifer is the cause. Not you. It's not your fault that Harry's missing. The Order will find him and when they do you should take him away from all of this. He shouldn't have to deal with this all the time and neither should you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you should take Harry away from the wizarding world, permanently."

"No, I can't do that. Harry wouldn't let me do that. He loves it here. He told me so. All of his friends are here."

"Maybe, but look at everything that's happened to him since he's rejoined the wizarding world. He's not safe here. He's been in the hospital more times than most people have in their entire lives! Something needs to be done. And you know it."

"I know, I know. I warned Dumbledore that if anything else happened to Harry that I would take him away, but Harry loves it here. When he comes back we need to figure something out, I just don't know what."

"No. You need to figure something out now, before he comes back. That way the protection can already be in place." Anne agreed with Sam wholeheartedly. Something indeed needed to be done, she just didn't know what. Harry was in so much danger that it was almost impossible to figure out what they could do. Anne still couldn't figure out why Voldemort wanted Harry dead so badly. He was just a kid. So what if some prophecy was made about him. Prophecies weren't always meant to come true. Anne sat quietly while William bandaged her hand. She appreciated the aide. It really did hurt quite a bit. When she had punched that mirror she hadn't felt a thing, but she did now. Sam and William left when the Dursleys entered the room in a panic. "Anne!" screamed Petunia. "What happened?"

"Voldemort was able to capture Harry. What makes it so bad is that no one knew it. There was a imposter here for weeks." Petunia started crying while Vernon and Dudley just stared at her completely dumfounded. "Have they found him yet?" asked Vernon.

"No. They went on a rescue mission, but Voldemort managed to get away with Harry, so nobody knows where he is now."

"Don't worry dear," said Petunia, "they'll find him. They'll make Voldemort pay for what he has done to Harry as well. If I know Sirius, he's already on his way to find Harry."

"They're working on it." Said Anne. "Dumbledore has an idea where Voldemort took Harry. Of course, he's not telling me anything. He said something about Voldemort would try to invade my mind to figure out what we're doing. I don't see why though, he would have no. reason to invade my mind at all. I don't know anything. I don't know anything at all." The Dursleys felt sorry for Anne. They could see that this was tearing her world apart. It would have been better if they had never involved her at all. It would have been better if Harry had never been told about her. That way they wouldn't be going through this right now. If Harry had never met Jennifer, Voldemort never would have been able to capture him again. He would have been safe.

Dumbledore paced around his office waiting for information. He had sent his phoenix, Fawkes, to the location that he thought that Voldemort had taken Harry to. He hoped that he was right. They needed to get Harry out of there before anything else happened to him. Suddenly there was a flash of fire and Fawkes appeared. With a look at Fawkes he got his answer. Harry was there. He had to hurry. If he didn't act fast, Harry would be killed. He called the Order of the Phoenix members to his office

"What news Dumbledore?" asked Mad Eye Moody.

"Harry has been found."

"Where?" said Sirius as he jumped up with a smile on his face.

"He's at Voldemort's stronghold in America. It's in New York City

to be exact."

"When do we leave?" asked Remus Lupin.

"As soon as you're ready."

"I'll be ready as soon as we let Anne know what's going on." Said Sirius. Dumbledore held his hand up to stop Sirius.

"I don't know if we should let her know just yet."

"What? Of course we have to let her know. She's worried sick right now. Do you know she's so upset that she punched a mirror and shattered it? Her hand was a mess. Blood all over the place. No. We have to tell her. I'm not taking no for an answer Dumbledore. I've done that too much already." And with that Sirius walked out the door to head to Anne's room.

Anne sat on her bed with the Dursleys, Sam, and William sitting around her. She had finally stopped crying. She had no more tears left in her. She was cried out. She was still worried about Harry and desperately wanted him to be rescued, but she just couldn't cry anymore. She looked up as Sirius came running into the room. He was smiling. "Dumbledore found him Anne. We're going to rescue him right now. I'll let you know when we have him. Okay?" said Sirius as he ran back out of the room. Everyone in the room was ecstatic. Everyone, that is, but Anne. "Anne? You should be happy? They're going to bring him home." Said Petunia. Anne shook her head. "No, I won't get my hopes up anymore. I can't. Not until Sirius tells me that they have him, and it's really him mind you. When they bring him here, then I'll smile again. Then I'll be happy." Everyone thought about what Anne had just said and it made sense. She had been heartbroken too many times. Not just with Harry. Throughout her life bad things have happened and whenever she's gotten her hopes up, she's been disappointed. So they would wait. They would wait until returned.

Dumbledore, Sirius, and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix arrived at the location in New York City that Voldemort was keeping Harry. Hopefully they weren't too late. "Is this it?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, I believe so. I can sense Harry in there. I just hope that he's alright."

"What are we waiting for then?" said Moody. "Let's get Potter out of there."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. I finished writing it right after I saw Order of the Phoenix with my kids. That is the best Harry Potte rmovie yet! My son who loves Harry Potter so much wants to go again and we'll probably let him. There won't be another chapter until after I finish the seventh book. Sorry. I have to read that first. Please review this story asap! I love to read the feedback.


	21. Chapter 21 The Battle Begins

Chapter 21: The Battle Begins

Sirius Black quickly and quietly entered Voldemort's stronghold. He had to get Harry out of there. The longer he remained, the more that his life was in danger. If Voldemort ever learned the prophecy, he wouldn't hesitate to kill Harry. He stealthily walked through the halls of the enormous building. Where was he going to find Harry? He needed to as soon as possible. Dumbledore was supposed to send him a signal to let him know if he found out where Harry was being held. He stopped suddenly stopped when he heard voices coming around the corner.

"When is the Dark Lord going to complete his plans with Potter?" asked the Death Eater. His companion waited before he said anything.

" I don't know. I think he's waiting for our other guests to arrive."

" What other guests?

" Sirius Black and the girl." The first Death Eater looked up in surprise. " What girl?"

" The one that the Dark Lord says is his sister. I believe they said that her name was Anne." Sirius paled at these words. What did they want with him and Anne? He needed to find Dumbledore now. Anne was in danger. With that last thought he ran in the direction that he knew Dumbledore had gone.

Anne paced the room nervously as William and Sam watched her. What was taking them so long? They had been gone for over 2 hours and still no word. " Calm down Anne. They'll be here soon." Said Sam. Anne looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I can't. I'm so worried. What kind of sister am I when I am staying here while everyone else is gone rescuing Harry? How could I have not realized that Harry was missing? How could I have not known that a Death Eater had captured him? And how did I not know that Jennifer was one?" said Anne started to cry. Sam and William went to her and guided her to the chair by the fireplace. "Calm down Anne. None of us suspected Jennifer. She fooled us all." Said William.

"If they save Harry, what condition will he be in? They've had him for weeks doing god only knows what to him. What if they kill him? What will I do then?"

"Don't think like that Anne. They will save Harry. He will be fine. Just calm down and breathe. Think positively. Everything will work out." Said William. Anne just continued crying that she wasn't a good sister because she let Harry get taken.

Remus tensed up, eyes widening as he entered the room. Death Eaters were everywhere. They looked up as he entered the room. As one they all began to move forward. The Order of the Phoenix drew their wands at once and the battle began. The first wave of Death Eaters started firing spells as the Order. " We have to find Harry!" yelled Remus. With a nod toward Mad-Eye Moody Remus ran from the room. Remus ran down the halls searching every room he came upon. Still no Harry. He was here somewhere, but where?

Remus entered a room at the end of the hall and as he looked around he saw ropes on the floor with blood on them. He bent down to pick it up as the door opened. He jumped around with his wand raised. He relaxed when he saw that it was Dumbledore. " Anything?" asked Dumbledore.

"No. Just these ropes. It looks like someone was tied up in here. You don't think that it was Harry do you?"

"I'm afraid I do. Let's move quickly, we have to find Harry. If we don't I fear that Voldemort will kill him." As he said this he left the room. Remus put the ropes down and followed him out of the room. Dumbledore was right, they had to find Harry now.

Voldemort circled around Harry staring at him. Harry Potter was an enigma. He'd never seen a person able to handle all the torture inflicted on him and still be sane. Harry was staring back at Voldemort with hatred in his eyes. He could use this against Potter. He was finally giving in to the darkness in his heart. If he continued at this rate, Potter would be his ally.

Harry was in pain, he was ready to give up. He wanted it to stop. He wanted it to end. Voldemort had tortured him endlessly. He knew he had some broken bones. Many broken bones. There were gashes across his body that was bleeding heavily. He didn't know how long he would be conscious. He felt dizzy and woozy. " Harry," said Voldemort, " all of this can end. All you have to do is give me the prophecy."

"No. Even if I were about to die, I would never give it to you. So take your best shot." Said Harry.

"Very well. Have it your way." Voldemort said as he raised his wand. With a flick of his wrist Harry flew against the wall and chains wrapped around his wrists. " Give him the potion." Harry started to struggle in his binding to no avail. He couldn't get loose. The Death Eater grabbed his head and tried to open his mouth. Harry took the opportunity given to him and bit him. The Death Eater howled in pain and jumped back. He drew back his fist and punched Harry in the face. Harry immediately began to see spots in front of his eyes. His dropped down to rest on his chest. He felt like he was going to pass out. The Death Eater grabbed his head again and forced his mouth open and poured the vile tasting potion down his throat. Harry tried to spit it out, but the Death Eater forced his mouth to stay shut. Harry reflexively swallowed. Harry began to feel the effects immediately. " What have you given me?" Harry asked in a slurred voice. Voldemort laughed cruelly as he watched Harry slowly begin to succumb to the potion. " Nothing big. Just something that will keep you under control." Harry looked at with confusion written plainly on his face. " Draught of Living Death." Harry started to panic as he slowly succumbed to the potion. Voldemort wasn't going to kill him at all. He was going to keep him prisoner. Hidden from everyone. Harry thought of what this will do to Sirius and Anne and he knew no more.

" Keep him in this room." Said Voldemort as he turned to leave.

" Do I keep him tied up?" asked Dolohov.

" Yes. And gag and blindfold him as well."

" But why my lord? He is under the effects of the draught of living death."

" I have learned to never underestimate Potter. He has escaped me far too many times. Even when he clearly shouldn't be able to. Now, quit asking questions and do as I ask. If the Order of the Phoenix is able to rescue him or if he gets out of this himself I will kill you Dolohov. Potter is mine and no one will take him away from me. In no time Potter will join me. Even if I have to kill everyone he loves to ensure that happens."

" But why my lord? He's just a boy."

" Potter is no mere child. I have seen it myself. He is the most powerful wizard I have come across. With Potter on my side, no one will be able to stop me. Not even Dumbledore. With that he left the room. Dolohov shrugged his shoulders and gagged and blindfolded Harry as he left. He still didn't understand this. Potter was under the effects of the draught of the living death. You can't throw that off. Not without the proper potion that nor would escape and the Order didn't one knew how to properly make except for Severus Snape and he was a Death Eater. He never cast the charms on the room as he left. He didn't feel like he needed to. There was no way for Potter to throw off the effect of the potion and the Order didn't even know where Potter was being kept. Voldemort would never even know he thought as he walked down the hall.

Sirius saw Dumbledore in the hallway and ran up to him. " Albus!" Sirius yelled. Dumbledore turned to face him as he finished binding the Death Eaters he had just defeated. " What is it?" he asked in a worried tone as he glanced at the frantic face of Sirius.

" We need for someone to go to Anne."

" Why. She is safe at Hogwarts."

" Not for long. I overheard 2 Death Eaters talking. They intend to capture her to torture Harry with. They also mentioned my name as well." Dumbledore paled when he heard this. " Sirius, I need you to return to Hogwarts to keep an eye on Anne. I know you don't want o, but we must keep the 2 of you safe. If you're on Voldemort's list, then you're in as much danger as Harry is right now. I shudder to think what he will do you to torture Harry."

" But Albus..." Sirius stared to say, but Dumbledore held up his hand to stop Sirius.

" I need you to stay safe while we rescue Harry. If Voldemort got to you, then he will use you to attempt to seduce Harry."

" Seduce him? Voldemort's not trying to seduce Harry is he?"

" I'm afraid so. He wants Harry to join him. If he does something to you or Anne, it may be the final straw that will break Harry." Sirius had to agree with Dumbledore. Harry was getting very close to Anne and if anything ever happened to her Harry would never recover. " Alright Albus. I'll go, but you let me know the second you now about Harry."

" I will Sirius." Said Dumbledore as he watched Sirius take the portkey and disappear. Hopefully they would find Harry soon. Dumbledore continued in the direction he was headed before he met Sirius. He saw some Death Eaters at the end of the hallway and raised his wand as he charged into battle.

Sirius appeared in Dumbledore's office and looked around. He had to find Anne. She had to be all right. He ran out the door and went to the room that he knew Anne was staying.

Anne looked up as Sirius ran into the room. A smile crossed her face and she ran to him and embraced him in a hug. " Sirius! Did you find Harry? Is he alright?"

" Not yet, but they're still looking for him. There's a huge battle going on right now. A lot of Death Eaters have been captured already."

" Then why are you back? I thought you would stay there until Harry was found."

" I'm back because Voldemort wants to capture you and me. Someone had to come back that could protect you."

" Why would Voldemort want me?"

" He's trying to make Harry join him. He figures that if he captures you and me, Harry will join him to save us."

" What are we going to do?"

" I'm going to stay here with you and make sure that you're not captured. Don't worry. Why don't we go to the great hall and get something to eat. Everything is going to be fine. Voldemort won't capture either one of us and Harry will be rescued and brought back here. You'll see." Anne nodded her head in agreement and they left the room. Sam and William watched with trepidation. Sirius was right. Everything would be okay. They followed them out of the room. Had they stayed a few seconds longer they would have seen 2 Death Eaters appear suddenly. They looked around the room. It was empty. No one was there.

" Well? Where in the hell is she?" asked Lucius. His companion shook his head. He had no idea.

" The dark lord is not going to be happy. We were supposed to bring her back to him now. What are we going to do?" said MacNair.

" We find her and bring her to him. We know that Black is with the Order of the Phoenix right now. He should be captured soon. All we have to do is capture Potter's sister. This should be easy. She's not as dangerous as Potter is and he was captured."

" He was only captured so easy because he wasn't in good shape. If he had been at full strength it would have taken a lot more to catch him." Lucius nodded his head in agreement. Potter was definitely difficult to deal with. How a child could have so much power was beyond him. They made to leave the room when Anne and Sirius came running back through the door. They stopped when they saw the 2 Death Eaters standing there. Lucius and MacNair smiled and started throwing curses at them. Sirius and Anne ducked the curses quickly. " Anne! Go hide now! I'll hold them off." Anne ran out of the room and right into Crabbe. Anne tried to run back inside but he grabbed her arms and put his big hand over her mouth. She tried to scream but all that came out was a muffled sound. He was about to portkey her away when he was hit from behind. He looked around and saw Sam and William standing there with fury in their eyes. Anne made to scramble away. Crabbe saw this sand grabbed her again. She fought with all the strength she had. She bit, clawed, and punched Crabbe to let her go, but he held her tightly.

" You're not going anywhere girlie. The dark lord wants you, so the dark lord will have you."

" I don't think so asshole!" Anne took that moment to kick Crabbe right in the nuts and he went down. Anne ran over to Sam and William as they converged on Crabbe. At that moment Sirius came running out of the room to see Anne huddled in the corner and Sam and William beating the hell out of Crabbe. " Anne!" Sirius screamed as he ran over to her. " Are you alright?"

" Yeah. This guy just surprised me when I came out of the room. He tried to kidnap me but right when he was about to portkey us away Sam and William showed up. I owe them my life."

" You owe us nothing Anne. You're like a sister to us. We would do anything to protect you. We just wish we could have done the same for Harry."

" You still could. When Harry is brought back here, he'll need protection while he recovers." Said Sirius. " Now let's go get that food that we never got to get." They all nodded their heads in agreement. They were hungry. Anne thought of Harry as they headed to the great hall. She hoped that the Order would find him soon. She was just reunited with him. She couldn't lose him now. He was all she had.

Remus was getting frustrated. They had been fighting for hours and they still hadn't found Harry. He was starting to think that Harry wasn't even there. He was about to say that to Dumbledore when he came across a door he had never seen before. He tapped Dumbledore eon the shoulder and pointed. They headed toward the door and tried to open it. Of course it was locked. " Alohamora!" said Remus. What they saw made them cringe in fear. It was Harry. He was chained to the wall with his arms above his head, gagged and blindfolded as well. Remus ran up to him and pulled the blindfold off and the gag out of his mouth. " Harry!" yelled Remus. He watched in horror as Harry's head lolled to the side and he didn't wake up. " Harry wake up! Please!" Harry stayed unconscious. Remus looked at Dumbledore for an action. Dumbledore walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. " Come on Remus. Let's get Harry down from there." Remus nodded as he released the chains and gently laid Harry down on the floor of the cell. Harry was pale and clammy. He still didn't wake. " Albus. What's wrong with Harry? Why won't he wake up?"

" I don't know, but we need to get him out of here before Voldemort returns."

" Okay. Let's go." Remus said as he bent down to gently picks Harry up. As he lifted Harry the door flew open and Moody ran through the door. " Albus! You found him then. We need to get out of here. Voldemort has entered the fray. He's on his way to this room!" Remus started to head for the door when Voldemort opened it with a look of surprise in his eyes. Voldemort looked at Dumbledore, and then at Remus, then finally he looked at whom Remus was carrying. " And exactly where do you think you are going with my guest?"

" I'm taking him home. Away from you. It's time you learned that Harry is not here for you to torture. Harry has a right to a life that he can enjoy, not a life that is filled with so much death and destruction. He's barely 16 and he's faced you more than most adult wizards that are twice his age. Let us take him home."

Voldemort smiled. Such passion in this plea for Potter's life. He was almost moved. Almost. " This child will stay here with me. I have plans for him that doesn't include you. This boy will be my greatest weapon against you."

" He'll never join you Voldemort. Harry's a pure soul. He doesn't have darkness in his heart like you do." Said Dumbledore. " Let him go."

"No. He is mine and he goes nowhere. Prepare to die." Voldemort raised his wand and shot a curse at Remus. As he ducked the curse he dropped Harry on the floor. He knelt down and checked Harry over. He was still breathing, but it was very shallow. Harry wouldn't last much longer. He looked up to see Dumbledore dueling with Voldemort and Moody dueling with Dolohov. He tried to leave the room carrying Harry, but was stopped by Goyle. " And where do you think that you're going werewolf? Potter is staying here. My master will reward me for making sure that you don't take Potter."

" Have it your way." Said Remus. He fired a stunning spell at Goyle and he dropped to the ground in a heap. Remus left the room at a run. He needed to use the portkey to get Harry out, but he felt bad for leaving the others to fight alone. Remus looked down at Harry and realized that he didn't have time to worry about his sudden departure. Harry needed medical attention fast. As he picked up the portkey to transport himself and Harry he saw a red flash come out of nowhere and strike him in the chest. He fell to the ground with a thud. His last conscious thought was that they had failed as darkness claimed him.

* * *

Here's the next installment. I'm writing chapter 22 as we speak, so it should be up and submitted within the next couple of weeks. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. 


End file.
